Twinkle
by licketyli
Summary: Draco's pregnant, Harry's insanely protective, Ron and Hermione and trying to figure out what exactly is going on and what? Seamus and Luna Lovegood?
1. The Discovery

**Warnings:** Slash; mpreg; some slightly graphical scenes. **  
**

**  
Pairings:** Harry/Draco; Hermione/Ron; Possibly others later on.

This takes place...when ever, they're still at Hogwarts. Use your imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

****

"Psst, Harry!" Draco whispered, trying to attract his attention without anyone noticing. Harry turned around and sent a quick grin in his direction. He appeared to be saying something to the weasel and mudblood, before he headed in the direction of the astronomy tower. He paused, right before the turn off, and winked at him.

Draco smirked, but he knew as much as he would love to snog the living daylights out of his beautiful lover, he had something important to say. He waited until the dark-haired boy's footsteps faded before heading in the same direction. His nicely polished shoes made a satisfying clicking noise on the worn tile and if he listened carefully he could hear Harry's as well.

He sped up; he was a bit eager, he had some rather interesting news for him. He wondered what Harry's reaction would be. He played the scene out in his mind.

_Oh Harry love, I am bearing your child! How distraught we are! For my fathers a death eater and he would never agree! Oh no!_

_Don't worry my dearest Draco; they could never keep us apart!_

_Oh Harry!_

_Draco!_

He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He wasn't all that sure about Harry's reaction when he would tell him the news.

He was almost positive Harry would be happy. He had always talked about how much he wanted a child and all that. It was the perfect solution! Not that he had done it on purpose, he wasn't sure how he got pregnant truth be told. But he recognized the symptoms; he even made a checklist!

_Abnormally large belly-check_

_Morning Sickness-check_

_Strange pains in your stomach where the little brat kicks you-...check_

_Tastes for unusual foods-check_

Still smiling he turned the corner...only to be roughly shoved into an empty classroom and pinned against the wall.

"Draco..."Harry breathed, and proceeded to ravish his lips hungrily. Biting on his lower lip, Moans, Tongues, Oh YES! Why was I here again? ...Oh yeah.

"Harry, I have something to tell you..." Harry drew back, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you OK?" he asked, he sounded panicky, and he flipped him over and checked for any bruises. "I didn't hurt you did I? O my god Draco, I'm sorry, I-"

Draco laughed. "No Harry, nothings per say, wrong with me but-"

"But what...?" How cute! He looked so adorable when he was worried.

Draco smiled mischievously. "Take a guess."

Harry stared into his eyes as if an answer might be hidden there. After a moment he said pleadingly, "Please Draco, tell me what's wrong, did you find someone else?"

"NO!" Draco yelled, and as Harry was about to open his mouth again he decided that he better get this over with.

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

He watched, amused, as Harry's eyes widened ten times their normal size. He stuttered for a moment before lifting Draco's shirt up roughly and feeling the creamy smooth stomach there. He had to bite back a laugh as Harry felt a kick and his eyes shot open comically wide.

"D-Does anyone know?" Harry asked, staring intently into Draco's granite gray eyes.

Draco shook his head. "I just figured it out this morning." Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand over Draco's stomach. Draco shivered as Harry's hands went right above the waistline, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Don't tell anyone." Harry said firmly, leaving no room for discussion, "You would become a target and since you're pregnant..."he left the end of the sentence unsaid. We knew what would happen, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Well," Draco started, "We need to tell someone, I mean, I can't just go into labor without any medical supervision, can I?"

Harry smiled. "I'm training to be both an auror and med-wizard, remember?" Draco frowned. Oh yes, he was. It was amazing that he took on training for both tasks and was doing extremely well in both.

"But why can't we just-"

Harry cut him off. "I wouldn't leave you in the care of anyone but me. Male pregnancies, however rare, are very dangerous. I'm going to do it; I won't risk you dying because of some stupid med-wizards mistake. I'll feel better if I do it. Besides, they'll probably use you as a test subject or something. You're the first male pregnancy in almost 200 years! And since there's next to no information on the subject..."

"Okay, okay!" Draco laughed, "I get it, I won't tell anyone, but that goes the same to you. Don't you dare tell the weasel or..."

Harry slapped him on the back of the head playfully. "What part of no one knowing don't you understand?"

Draco smiled and stood up carefully. Harry glared at him disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be walking."

"Oh please," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "How do you think I got up here anyway?"

Harry ignored his and hefted him up into his arms, bridal style.

"I'm not a woman!" Draco yelled, "Put me down! Besides, you're not going to be there to carry me every time. I have class!"

Harry frowned for a moment, apparently deep in thought before a light seemed to go on in his head. "Maybe," he said, as he headed out the door of the empty classroom, "we should take you out of classes, so then..."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "You're not serious, are you? I mean I'm only about 6 months pregnant at the most, personally I think I'm only around one month but the book said...but I don't think its right. It's very old! I think my great-great-great-grandmother first owned it or something and..."

Harry began to laugh, a warm sound that touched Draco's soul, all the way into the depths of his heart, that was before he remembered that Harry was laughing at him.

"Of course I'm kidding, but, we're going to have to use a few concealing charms to hide your chubby little belly once it gets bigger."

Draco glared causing Harry to laugh even harder. "Sorry" Huph puff," It's just, "Huff puff puff, "You're so cute!"

Dracogrimaced and buried his head into Harry's neck. Harry clutched him protectively, like a precious bundle and made his way to the Slytherin dorms, thankful that everyone was at lunch. He walked slowly, trying not to disturb Draco who appeared to have fallen asleep.

He was a bit worried about him walking around to all his classes, it was only lunchtime, and he looked exhausted. How has he lasted this far?

Must be from all the excitement Harry thought, smiling down at the frail blonde in his arms. He was enjoying just holding him, but all too soon he was inside Draco's room, after successfully sneaking past the common room where a few Slytherins were playing a game of exploding snap.

He laid him down gently on the bed and took one last look at the boy's stomach. He smiled and pulled the blankets up around the small Slytherin. He watched him sleep for a moment, those pale salmon lips taking small shallow breaths. His hair was a bit messed up, but it just made the picture ever more beautiful.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's temple. "Sweet dreams." he murmured, before leaving the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

When he was sure the door was shut, Draco opened one eye and smiled softly.

* * *

Harry wearily flopped down on his bed. For the remainder of the day Hermione and Ron had pestered him about where he had run off to during lunch. Ron seemed to think that Draco and him got in a fight and he got him put in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. He was glad that they cared and all but it was getting ridiculous. Hermione had even set alarms outside his door so if he left they would go off! It was lucky for him that he noticed them and went out the window. 

He smiled remembering the night, it was one of the hottest shags he ever had...Draco...

He wondered how he was doing, if he ate anything at dinner, if he hadn't...Harry sighed. There was no way to tell. He hadn't gone to dinner, but he hoped that he remembered to eat...

After about twenty minutes of worrying himself sick about how Draco was doing, if he was eating, if someone had hit his stomach, etc, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauders Map and headed out of the room.

He tiptoed down the creaky spiral staircase, knowing that if they heard him they would automatically know it was him. He stepped down onto the plush red carpet of the common room and looked around. Seamus and Dean were attempting to play chess, some second year girls were giggling over a Witch Weekly magazine, and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other on the couch whispering to each other. .

Cursing his curious side he tiptoed over until he was within hearing range, which was only a few inches away from them.

"...acting weird." Hermione murmured, her brow creased in thought.

"Maybe he hit puberty." That was Ron; he knew they were talking about him.

"Honestly Ron, at 16, besides he already hit puberty."

"What's wrong with him being happy anyways?" Hermione groaned and swatted him on the head.

"He's positively glowing! Something must have happened during lunch!"

"Maybe he beat up Malfoy, he wasn't there all afternoon."

"I don't think so. But that git deserves it though." Harry had to keep from growling.

"A girlfriend?"

"That's it! Of course!" she paused here. "Who could it be though?"

Ron shrugged, "It could be anyone."

They sat in silence for about five minutes and just as Harry was about to leave he heard Hermione snap her fingers and let out an, oh!

"It's Luna Lovegood!" Harry had to restrain from laughing, "She's been extra happy today too! Plus she said she had a boyfriend but she couldn't say who it was!"

"Yeah, Harry must've not wanted it to be all over the school."

"Let's not tell him we know."

"Yeah, we'll wait until he tells us."

Harry ran out of there at the speed of light since he was afraid he would burst into laughter. He chuckled as he made his way down the hallway to the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

Harry stood in front of Draco's door. With a whoosh of his hand the door banged open into Draco's private room. 

And he was amused and a little bit turned on to discover Draco, fresh out of the shower with a pretty yellow towel around his waist and a pudgy little belly.

"Argh!" he yelped, falling backwards. Harry raced forward and caught him safely in his arms. "God Dammit Potter! Don't you have manners?"

Harry just smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hello." he whispered huskily. He felt Draco shiver and smirked. He picked him up gently and laid him on the bed.

"We can't Harry..." Draco said, patting his stomach. Harry smiled and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"I'll be gentle, baby." Draco groaned and raised his back off the mattress.

"I-I suppose if you be gentle then..." He was cut off as Harry tore away his towel, rendering him helpless beneath him.

"Oh god Draco..." Harry murmured, kissing and sucking on his neck softly, "You're so beautiful..."

Draco threw his head back to give more access to his dark haired lover. Harry varied between licking and sucking. He even added a little bit of biting.

"Mine," he growled, he bit extra hard on a pale section of skin, "Mine..."

Draco just mewled, struggling weakly against Harry's strong grip on his arms.

Harry moved down to his chest, licking two perfect rosy nipples. He smiled when he felt Draco's erection against his leg, he was prepared to throw him over on his belly and ravish him silly, when he remembered the precious bundle Draco had inside him. He rose back on his haunches and divested himself of his clothes.

He gingerly spread Draco's legs, telling him to ask him if he was hurting or wanted him to stop. Draco just smirked and said. "Has there ever been a time when I've wanted you to stop?"

Harry smiled softly and shook his head.

He proceeded to prep him carefully until Draco screamed at him to hurry the hell up.

_Cute._

And Harry did. Slowly, very slowly. Draco was screaming at him to hurry and Harry was glad that a silencing charm was permanently placed on Draco's door.

Of course normally he would have gone faster, but he was being cautious. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to their child.

In, Out, In, Out.

It wasn't long before they were both covered in pearly fluids.

Draco curled up into Harry's embrace, burying his face into his neck. Harry tightened his grip on him possessively. He kissed the top of the silky smooth blonde hair that smelled faintly of the melon shampoo he used.

_Cute._

Burying his head into his little blonde lover's hair, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Draco awoke to strong tan arms holding him and a familiar musky scent everywhere. He was a bit confused at first but then he remembered. 

He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into the warmth that was freely offered. Harry tightened his grip until Draco was chest to chest with the Gryffindor.

_Possessive little thing, isn't he?_ He thought, smirking. He wiggled his way out of Harry's arms somehow and when Harry grasped blindly for him he handed him a silky green pillow which appeared to be a fine substitute.

Standing up he wiped himself off with a towel, not in the mood for a shower and picked out some clothes. He headed back to bed and cleaned Harry off as well before replacing the pillow with himself once more.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" An angry Ron was asking a terrified Luna Lovegood, "He's your boyfriend! You should know!"

She glared at him fiercely. "What are you talking about?" she demanded angrily. She threw back her covers to reveal a half naked and sleeping Seamus. "He is my boyfriend!"

Ron flushed immediately. "B-But you said that you couldn't tell us who he was-"

"That's because," she began angrily; "We didn't want to become the latest gossip or have people constantly nosing around!"

Ron turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"How the heck did you get in here anyway?" Ron just blushed and turned around, mumbling something.

"What?" she asked, not hearing.

"I said," he began, making sure she was listening before continuing, "There's a secret door beside the picture of the rose!"

She raised her eyebrow in question. "And how, might I ask, did you know about that?"

If possible Ron got even redder but he was saved by Hermione whom had heard the whole thing and was watching amused from behind one of the beds.

"Okay Ron!" she clapped him on the back, "Come on, he's not here, Goodbye Luna..." she coughed and blushed when she saw Seamus' bare chest. _Who knew he had a heart shaped tattoo...argh!_ "Seamus."

Seamus mumbled something in his sleep and rolled around, taking the blankets off Luna in the process, to reveal an entirely naked Luna.

An entirely, yet surprisingly hot, naked Luna. Ron thought, immediately blushed bright crimson, but only moving when Hermione dragged him out. He could hear Luna scream and tug the blanket from Seamus as well as a rather loud thud which indicated that Seamus had been pushed out of the bed.

* * *

Harry, what with all the shifting around on Draco's part, woke up. His eyes fluttered blearily for a moment before landing on the pale lump next to him. 

Smirking, an evil idea in mind, he carefully pulled down the covers. Draco shifted and mumbled something before his breathing evened out once again. Once he was sure he wasn't moving anymore, he tore off the blonde's pants and boxers in one swift move.

He couldn't help but moan a little as Draco unconsciously spread his legs.

_God._

He was tempted to take him but that was not what he had in mind, and he wanted him to save up strength for the baby.

He smiled and lifted Draco's shirt a bit, feeling the tell-tale lump where the baby resided. After a moment he felt a soft little kick. Awe. He frowned then, thinking how delicate the poor thing was and how Voldemort could easily kill him.

_No, I won't let that happen._

A little bit reassured he returned to the task at hand.

He leaned forward, little tendrils of black hair tickling the top of Draco's shaft. He rested his cheek against the shaft, pleased when he felt it stiffen a bit. He playfully rubbed his cheek against it until it was semi-hard.

_Phase 2._

He set back on his haunches and in one swift move, deep-throated the blondes cock. He grinned as the blonde shot up and gasped loudly. He watched as the silver eyes looked down at the perpetrator.

The blonde groaned loudly. "What a wake up call." he purred, settling himself back on the bed sheets. As Harry just sat there, doing nothing, Draco said in a rather strained and breathless voice. "Please, continue."

He nodded, obligingly. He swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked hard once. He was surprised when Draco came with a half scream.

He wiped his mouth and sat back, an adorably confused expression on his face. "You normally don't come that fast." he noted, stating the obvious.

Draco blushed and replied," I think it has to do with the pregnancy, it's like I'm more sensitive to everything."

"Speaking of which," Harry said casually, laying back down and slipping an arm around Draco, "I think I can snag one of those pregnancy charms, you know that ones that tell you if it's a boy or a girl, from Parvarti or Hermione maybe."

Draco looked astounded. "They keep those things around?" Harry shrugged as if to say that he didn't get them either.

"Alright, get it and come in here tonight, after everyone's in bed." Harry nodded, rubbing Draco's stomach lazily.

"I can't believe it," Harry said absently, "In three months I'm going to be a father."

Draco shrugged. "You have the easier part; you don't have to have the baby." Harry laughed, and agreed.

"Now I'm really happy your bottom." Draco scowled and crossed his arms.

"You tie me to the bed!" Harry had the decency to blush, but he didn't deny it. You would be amazed at all the ropes and chains sweet innocent little Potter had under his bed.

"Well, if you didn't squirm so much..." Draco hit him on the head with a convenient pillow.

Harry just laughed again and picked him up in his arms like the day before and carried him into the bathroom.

"You know," he said teasingly, "I think I would really like a shower." Draco sighed.

"Your insatiable aren't you Potter?" he frowned, "And I'm pregnant!"

Harry just smiled. "Contrary to what you want to believe, I am going to restrain myself." Draco laughed and mumbled a sarcastic, 'Of course.'

* * *

Three hours later two frantic wizards were trying to get ready. 

"Oh I can control myself, phah! You didn't even last five minutes!" Draco said, yanking a brush through his hair.

"Well you kept bending over, and your hands were all over yourself!"

"People usually use their hands when they clean themselves Potter!" he yelled, giving up with the brush and yanking on his black school robe.

Harry just sighed, yanking on his striped socks. "Those are hideous!" Draco yelled, stopping to point at the purple and maroon striped socks Harry was sporting. Harry crossed his arms and glared.

"I like them. They were all out of moroon and gold anyways." Draco snorted and yanked on his shoes.

"Thank god!" he said smirking, "If they were they would be even more hideous!" Harry mad a move as to hit him but remembering the baby he stopped. Draco noticed this and smirking sinisterly proceeded to hit Harry on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head gently. Draco simply smirked satisfied and began to walk out of the dorm.

_It was the beginnig of a new day..._

* * *

**tbc...**

**R and R!**


	2. Hermione Figures Out

for the warnings, go to the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Draco asked, crossing his arms, "What if someone sees us?" Harry ignored him, seeming not to care.  
  
"Put me down Potter!" Draco said, banging his arms meekly against Harry's broad chest. When the black haired boy didn't even wince he gave up, reigning himself to his fate.  
  
"Here we are." Harry said, he was smiling that bastard, "Arithmacy. Now, I want you to be very careful. Do not attempt any spells or potions unless it's absolutely necessary. Avoid any confrontations with people, we can't risk-"  
  
Draco roughly pushed Harry away and waltzed into the classroom. Just to spite Harry he made few rude comments to some Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry just sighed, turning around he headed to Divination.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "Your twenty minutes late!" The green eyed boy simply shrugged, obviously not caring in the slightest.  
  
She glared at him but Ron answered next. "How can you just brush us off like this? We're your friends! What's going on? Does it have something to do with You-know-who?"  
  
Do they think everything's always about Voldemort? He decided that would be a reasonable excuse.  
  
"Yes, it's top secret though." Well he wasn't really lying, it was top secret and it did have to do with Voldemort since he was the main reason it was top secret.  
  
They gasped. "Oh Harry, we're sorry for getting on your case like that."  
  
"Yeah mate," Ron said, patting him on the back, "you must be under a lot of pressure. If you need any help just ask."  
  
Now he felt bad. Why did they have to be such great friends?  
  
"T-Thanks guys." they smiled brightly and went back to the lesson as if nothing had happened.  
  
After dinner in the hallway...  
  
"What's the matter, chicken?" a tall seventh year boy sneered at Draco who was at least half his size.  
  
"No," he said calmly, "I just don't think fighting you is worth my time." Oh boy, that got him mad. He lunged forward, just narrowly missing Draco of whom had dodged at the last possible moment.  
  
Shit! This is not good! he dodged another blow.  
  
The large fool took out his wand. "Stupefy!" he shouted, the magic weaving around him. Draco dropped to the floor; the curse hit a second year who was standing nearby. He reached into the smooth fabric of his cloak, searching desperately for his wand. Where is it!  
  
His opponent said something else that he couldn't hear. His arms became like jelly, he couldn't lift them.  
  
SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! he struggled to his feet but his arms made him lose his balance, he fell on his bum. The oaf laughed loudly. He staggered to his feet again; there was no way he was going to let the beast get the best of him.  
  
He managed to stand, but he knew he couldn't attack him. He looked around at the spectators desperately. DO SOMETHING!  
  
The guy was still laughing, he headed towards him. Draco backed away, the crowd parted as he neared them.  
  
The guy sped up and reached him, pulling him up by his collar and pinning him to the wall.  
  
shitshitshitshitshitshitshit his eyes widened to the size of saucers when the man began licking his ear.  
  
"You're so pretty."  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Why isn't anyone doing anything?! He managed to look around; everyone seemed frozen in place, shocked. Do something, please...  
  
The man moved to his neck, yanking on his hair to make his head move back. He felt clammy hands on his chest.  
  
The baby! he struggled, but it was useless. The hands were all over him. Suddenly the man was thrown off of him, hitting the wall on the other side of the room with a sickening crack. The lights flickered and burst, a giant surge of energy spread through the room. The people watching were screaming and ducking, covering their heads.  
  
The boy was screaming, he was obviously in pain, clutching his sides and clawing at his clothes. There were bloody trails from where he was scratching himself. He sounded so tormented.  
  
Draco whimpered, curling up into a ball. What was going on?  
  
Out of no where blazing green eyes ignited with rage appeared. He looked so angry, power was radiating from every pore on his body.  
  
Holy shit he thought, that was Harry!?  
  
His black haired lover picked him up gently, whispering words of comfort. Draco curled up into his arms, crying silently. Harry's grip tightened.  
  
No one appeared to notice them though; they were all ducking their heads. He could hear the teacher's loud footsteps coming through the hallway.  
  
The last thing he heard before he passes out was Harry, "...don't worry my love; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..."  
  
He awoke to some one softly stroking his hair. Blearily, he opened his eyes, not surprised to find his lover waiting there.  
  
He glanced around the room, noticing it was his own.  
  
"I couldn't bring you to the hospital wing," Harry explained softly, not ceasing his stroking, "They might ask questions." he gestured to Draco's stomach. The pale boy nodded, leaning into his touch. He wondered why Harry wasn't mad.  
  
"Draco..." he said, he flinched, knowing the tirade was coming up."How could you?! You could have gotten hurt! If I hadn't been there that bastard would have probably..." he gulped obviously not wanting to say it. The next sentence was filled with so much emotion that Draco had to refrain from crying. "I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you."  
  
He looked up into blazing emerald eyes filled with tears. "Harry..." he opened up his arms. Harry practically fell into them, hugging him tightly as if afraid to let go. He sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Harry," he said, stroking Harry's back, "I'm sure he wouldn't have gone that far, not with all those people around."  
  
Harry just sniffled and tightened his grip on him.  
  
"It's just that," he rubbed at his eyes, "I was thinking, what if that was a death eater-"  
  
"He wasn't." Draco stated.  
  
"I know but IF he had been, and he got you in a corridor while you were alone, I wouldn't know! I wouldn't be able to tell if you were in trouble so I wouldn't be able to do anything!" Draco's gaze softened. He appeared to be really distressed by this.  
  
Suddenly Draco perked up. He removed himself from Harry's grasp and began digging through his trunk. Harry's curious, tear stained eyes were trained on his back.  
  
"Ahah!" he smiled and held up two little circular charms, they were both silver and a bit dirty looking, they didn't look special.  
  
"Here," Draco said, handing it to him, "If I'm in trouble or if you're in trouble they will turn really hot."  
  
He looked at it closely. "Where do I put it?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"On a chain, in your pocket, tie it to a belt, I don't know." Harry put it in his pocket  
  
"I think I'll put it on a chain later." Draco nodded and he put his in his pocket.  
  
"Now," Draco said, moving to stand in front of him, "Get your arse back to your dorm, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are."  
  
Harry nodded and began to get up. He turned back at the lat second and enveloped Draco in a soul searing kiss.  
  
Breathless, Draco pulled away. "Er, yeah get going." Harry stared at him for a moment, his eyes ablaze with emotion.  
  
"Be careful; don't leave your dorms at all tonight...." Draco nodded, still a little dazed from the kiss. Harry slowly moved away.  
  
He heard the door shut and he smiled softly as he heard his lover using various locking charms on his door, many of which he was sure the teachers didn't even know about. He waited until he heard Harry's footsteps fading in the distance before he fell onto his bed and into a pleasant slumber.  
  
The unexplained explosion in the hallway was the talk of the school the next day. Everyone was speculating, 'was it you-know-who?' or 'I bet Malfoy used some sort of dark magic...' you know.  
  
Draco was highly amused at many of the explanations. Evil house elves trying to get revenge for making them serve us. Ha! Where did they come up with this stuff?  
  
Draco was the center of attention, though he generally enjoyed that, their stupid questions were annoying him 'till no end. He was relieved when break feat finished and he could go to his next class.  
  
Snape was furious. The class could tell by the way he walked and the way his face was scrunched up in disgust, well more so than usual.  
  
"Today," he started, he sounded aggravated, and "We will be making a simple ink removal potion. If anyone manages to mess up this potion, than I think you should think about taking another class." he looked pointedly at Neville Longbottom who was fidgeting nervously under his scrutiny.  
  
"Open up your books to page 35. I will be assigning your partners." his beady black eyes ran over the class, he smirked slightly. "Potter, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy." He obviously excepted some sort of complaint, a groan, or at least for him to look upset. But when Harry smiled brightly and practically ran over to sit next to him he scowled.  
  
"Now," he whispered into Draco's ear, "I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid, darling." he blushed, half from embarrassment. He was happy no one heard. Darling?! Oh I am so going to kill him...  
  
"Don't call me that." Harry smiled at him. Snape looked decidingly sinister as they whispered back and forth. Hermione and Ron were looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to share?" Snape sneered, moving to stand in front of them. He saw Harry smirk and squeeze his hand under the table.  
  
"We were just saying what a gorgeously fuckable body you have, sir." Draco smirked catching on.  
  
"Absolutely delicious," he paused, "sir."  
  
Snape flushed a bit. "Detention for both of you!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Ooohh, kinky!" the whole class burst into laughter, whistles and catcalls echoing off the stone walls.  
  
Snape was furious. "Detention every night for the rest of the semester!"  
  
Draco was giggling. "Sir, I don't think my bottom would be up for it EVERY night!" Snape glared at them.  
  
"MALFOY, POTTER, OUT!!!" the laughing boy scrambled out of their chairs and ran out the door.  
  
"Oh god, did you see his face!" Draco said, he was bending over clutching his stomach.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I thought he was going to explode!"  
  
The laughed for a good ten minutes before calming down. "What are we going to do about those detentions?" Draco asked sullenly. Harry frowned, creases appearing on his forehead.  
  
"If it's anything remotely dangerous-"  
  
"Like going into the Dark Forest-" Draco shuddered, remembering.  
  
"Than we have to find a way out of it. You're in no condition to be under any stress." Draco crossed his arms and glared.  
  
"I'm not a kid or anything, I can live." Harry just looked at him.  
  
"Yes but it's not just about you anymore. If you're put under too much stress, whether you realize it or not, you could have a miscarriage."  
  
Draco glared at him but didn't say anything. Harry walked so he stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, resting his head on his frail shoulder. "It's for your safety, as well as the baby's." he said. "I worry."  
  
Draco sighed, "Alright, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."  
  
Harry smirked. "Well then, I'll just have to make it up to you." he hefted Draco into his arms.  
  
"I hope this isn't going to become a habit." Draco said, crossing his arms, "It's humiliating enough being pregnant!" Harry laughed and they headed up to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione's face was scrunched up in confusion. A few ideas played around in her head before she discarded them.  
  
Then it clicked, she smiled brightly. Of course!  
  
Ron scooted away from her, not liking the look on her face. She turned to him.  
  
"Ron, I think we should pay a visit to the Slytherin Dormitories." Ron stuttered a protest but a glare from Hermione shut him up.  
  
"Yes Hermione." she smiled at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him in the hall. Left, right, turn the corner, up the stairs, to the left, down the stairs, and in front of a harmless looking gray wall.  
  
"Serpent." she said to the wall. Ron, thinking her insane, began to scoot away again.  
  
Hermione has gone crazy. Harry has gone crazy, Malfoy has gone crazy. Snape has gone crazy. What is this world coming too?!  
  
He squealed when the wall moved and a giant entrance appeared.  
  
"Don't just sit there Ron, come on!" Ron nodded before stumbling to his feet ungracefully.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm again before prancing into the room. No one appeared to notice the rather out of place Gryffindors as they walked to the left side of the room where the spiral staircase that led to the boys dorms was.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "How did you know where the Slytherin dorms were?" Hermione just smiled.  
  
"I have my ways." Ron just looked at her oddly but didn't comment for fear of her wrath.  
  
They reached the final step and looked around. Numerous doors lined the hallway. There was a scream from one, and it sounded like...  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, rushing towards the door. There was some moaning and groaning.  
  
No! Harry! Hang on! he pounded on the door but the moans blocked out any attempts at them hearing.  
  
A gasp and then a yell, that was...  
  
"Malfoy! I'm going to kill you! Let Harry go!" he banged on the door frantically. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione help! Malfoy's killing him!" Hermione just sighed.  
  
"Trust me, they're fine." she made a move to go back down the stairs but Ron wouldn't have it.  
  
"He's dieing Hermione!" she just shook her head. Ron continued trying to bust down the door.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione walked over to him. Well if he doesn't believe me... she turned the knob and Ron fell into the room.  
  
"HARRY! I'VE COME To save you...AGH! MY VIRGIN EYES!"  
  
Draco and Harry were both naked and well, you can fill in the details. They sprang apart.  
  
"Ron, Hermione...um...hi?" Harry said, embarrassed, "What brings you guys here?"  
  
Draco covered his head with his blanket, humiliated.  
  
"We were just making sure you were okay." she didn't appear bothered at all by their state of undress, nor the scene she just witnessed. Ron was on the floor rocking back and forth mumbling, "My eyes...my eyes!"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm okay, as you can see." he looked over at Ron, "but I'm not so sure about him..." she smirked.  
  
"He'll get over it. We will be leaving now. Though I'm disappointed you didn't tell me anything sooner..." Harry nodded mumbling "sorry Hermione. I just wanted to have one thing secret." she nodded in understanding before turning to Ron.  
  
"Ron get up, we're leaving." She walked out the door. Ron stood up, looking dazed.  
  
He looked at Harry and Draco and blushed. "Er...bye?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said from the door impatiently.  
  
He sighed. The things I do for love. "Yes Hermione." he said, following her. Draco and Harry looked at each other. Draco buried his head in his hands.  
  
"The weasel just...Oh god..." Harry smirked and tugged the blonde closer to him.  
  
"Where were we?" he asked huskily, kissing him on the lips heatedly.  
  
"Argh, no, I just can't not after the weasel...ew." he got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, do something to entertain yourself, would you?" without waiting for an answer he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry sighed. Argh, stupid weasel...  
  
The shower turned on.  
  
But, maybe it's not a whole loss... smirking he walked to the bathroom, taking off his clothes as he went.  
  
tbc  
  
and that's chapter two! Review! please? 


	3. What is that?

"No!"  
  
"It'll only take a second, baby..." Harry said, inching forward.  
  
"Potter, get the fuck away from me with that thing! I refuse to shove it up my arse!" Harry inched forward again. He was holding a tube like thing, which turned pink and blue, boy or girl, to show you what the gender of an unborn baby is. Problem- It had to be stuck up your arse.  
  
"I'll be here for you." Harry said, moving closer.  
  
"Get-The-Fuck-Away-From-Me!" he pushed himself against the wall. Harry moved closer. He tried to move back. The green-eyed boy moved closer.  
  
Draco did the only thing he could think of at the time, he screamed.  
  
There was the sound of running feet and pounding at the door. "Draco!"  
  
Oh shit. Professor Snape.  
  
There was a bang and the door caved in, landing on the floor.  
  
"Draco, don't worry I'll-" he takes in the scene, "Draco! Why aren't you wearing any clothes!?" Draco blushed, grabbing a near b robe and wrapping it around himself.  
  
He seemed to notice Potter then, standing by the side with a strange looking tube in his hand, sporting a hard-on.  
  
Well, seems like he enjoyed seeing me naked just as much as torturing me with that tube like mechanism.  
  
"POTTER!" Hoo boy, he was furious. You could just smell the steam coming from him. Having him as a godfather had its upsides. "I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE EXPELLED FOR THIS!"  
  
Harry appeared to be in shock. Staring from the tube, to me, then to Snape. The Potion's professor moved forward, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out of the room.  
  
Well, at least I didn't have to shove that thing up my arse.  
  
"...and I can ship you off to Azkaban..." Snape sounded as if he was enjoying this all too much.  
  
Well I guess I will have to be like the hero I am and save Potter's sorry ass.Draco smirked, strolling out the dorm casually. I am always saving his ass. What would he do without me?  
  
He ignored the voice that said it was his fault he was in trouble in the first place.  
  
He rounded the corner.  
  
They're getting pretty close to Dumbledore office. I better act now.but before he could make his grand entrance, Snape suddenly dropped Potter and looked around in confusion. "Who am I?" he asked.  
  
Potter was smirking, what did he do to my godfather!?  
  
"You are Professor Snape,"  
  
Good, good, he's not trying anything.  
  
"And you were just about to tell the Headmaster, Dumbledore, how great a student, I Harry Potter, am." Snape nodded, satisfied with that answer and proceded to the headmasters office.  
  
He brushed himself off.  
  
Wait, he doesn't have a wand! How did he...?he paused, thinking, Holy shit! My boyfriend is able to do wand less magic!  
  
He was about to turn around and head back to his room when he heard him.  
  
"Wait a minute Draco."  
  
Ah! I was hoping he hadn't noticed me!he turned around, Better play the innocent bystander.  
  
"Harry! I tried to stop him I swear!" he waved his arms, "He's too powerful!"  
  
That bastard was smirking. He walked forward until he was nose to nose with the blonde, well almost, Draco was shorter than him by at least 4 inches.  
  
Draco expected anything, shouts, yells, even hexes, but not. "Ah, I see." Harry turned and made his way in the opposite direction.  
  
That went better than expected.  
  
He smiled to himself. My plans always work.after gloating over his accomplishment for a good three minutes, he felt himself being magically levitated.  
  
"Um..."was all he could think of saying as he drifted along the corridor. He looked around, there was no one in sight.  
  
"Harry...?" he drifted down another corridor. "Harry!" he began to wiggle around, hoping it would cause it to break, it didn't.  
  
"HARRY!" Now he was in a room, a very dull, ordinary room with a giant bed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
  
He was dropped, surprisingly gently, onto the bed. And in came Harry.  
  
"Leviosa." he said casually. The blonde was lifted into the air again. Another flick of his wrist and his bottom was bared.  
  
He did not like where this was going.  
  
He turned around and saw Potter with the same damned tube, moving towards him. ARGH! No sex for him...  
  
The black haired boy came even closer.  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the painful process of having that giant tube stuck in him when...  
  
"Done." he was dropped from the spell and he hastily fixed his clothes.  
  
"What? It didn't hurt." Harry looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why would it?" he asked, he looked so confused. "It's not like I stick this whole thing up your arse or anything."  
  
Huh?  
  
"You mean, you aren't supposed to stick the whole tube in me?" Harry laughed, clutching his sides.  
  
"You." Wheeze, "thought," Wheeze wheeze, "That I was going to stick this giant thing in you?"  
  
He laughed even harder. "You are only supposed to put the very tip in!" he looked at it. The tip was a lot smaller than the rest of it.  
  
He suddenly felt very silly and embarrassed, so he decided to change the subject. "So is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Harry stopped laughing and looked at it, muttering something. It turned a bright blue.  
  
Great, all we need is a mini Harry.  
  
Harry was smiling brightly. He looked happier than he had ever seen him.  
  
"I'm going to have a son." Tears of joy were leaking down his face, "I'm going to be the father of a baby boy."  
  
He suddenly laughed, crying and laughing all at once. He reached over to the blonde and lifted him into his arms, squeezing him against his chest.  
  
This little happy thing went on for a good twenty minutes before Harry pulled away.  
  
"And now," he said, "It's time for revenge." he gulped, not liking where this was going.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Draco asked, Think like an innocent bystander, "What?"  
  
"The whole Snape episode." he smirked again. Damn, he just loves seeing me uncomfortable.  
  
Harry jumped, pinning him to the bed.  
  
Well, I guess revenge could be worse.he panted and groaned, "But it definitely can't get any better.  
  
"...and he's such a wonderful boy. Great guy, that one. Excellent at potions. I must say I've never seen anyone better. I would recommend...  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Snape.  
  
"What brought this on?" Snape's face went blank for a moment before he recovered.  
  
"The boy said." he stated, as if that explained everything. He paused before continuing," A nice boy he is. I must say..."  
  
Harry my boy,Dumbledore thought, scratching his chin thoughtfully, what have you done now...  
  
"Ron, get out of there now!" he said something back that she couldn't quite hear. She sighed, this was getting ridiculous. He had been washing his eyes for the past four hours straight.  
  
"That's it, I'm coming in there!" she yelled, stomping her foot. He didn't respond.  
  
Argh!she thought angrily, heading into the boy's room, the things I do for him...  
  
She glanced around at the shiny, freshly polished bathroom. Spilt water was covering the ground in front of one of the sinks. Her eyes trailed upwards to meet the freshly washed out eyes of Ron.  
  
He screamed rather girlishly when he saw her. "Y-You can't be in here! This is a boy's bathroom!" she shrugged, obviously not concerned in the least.  
  
"Ron, if you don't get your ass out of here now I will-" she was cut off by a sudden yelp from someone else, she turned around to see Neville Longbottom, standing there looking at her in fright.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he looked to Ron, then blushed a bit, "Oh I see." he stood there, not moving, "Please, don't mind me, continue."  
  
Hermione glared at him, Ron was blushing crimson. "I-It's not what you think!"  
  
Neville just smirked, Slytherin like. Ron ran out of the room, Hermione glared some more.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Neville didn't look sorry at all, just sighed in a weary way.  
  
"And I didn't even get to see any action!" That made Hermione blush.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she yelled at him, storming out of the room after Ron. Neville just stood there, a bit forlornly.  
  
Aw man! I didn't even get to see them kiss!  
  
Draco awoke, staring down at the peaceful face of Harry Potter.  
  
He did it again! That manipulative bastard!  
  
He flung the bed sheet off of him and hastily put on his robes.  
  
I am so mad at him!  
  
He was about to leave when he heard the sleepy voice of Harry asking, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Draco replied, shrugging on a satin coat, special made in Paris of course.  
  
That got his attention. For someone who had just been half awake three seconds ago.  
  
"What?" he asked, getting out of the bed and moving towards the blonde, "Where?" Draco glared at him and replied hotly.  
  
"None of your bee's wax." Harry raised an eyebrow and began laughing, just what was so funny?  
  
"You are just too cute!" Harry said, smiling brightly. Cute? Cute?! Cute! That's it, he is so going to get it.  
  
"I am leaving." Harry just nodded and went back to lie on the bed. Isn't he supposed to be mad, raving, worried? Wondering where his love is going?  
  
Harry yawned and snuggled into the covers.  
  
Obviously not.  
  
"I'm leaving." he said again, walking towards the door, "I'm leaving now. Right now. I'm nearing the door. Going, going. I'm getting closer. Almost there. Any second I'll be gone, never to be seen again..." Finally he stopped, turning around to glare at the black- haired boy.  
  
"Don't you care!?" Harry just smirked.  
  
"Even if you DID leave, I could find you. I have about six different tracking charms on you." Draco's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"And when did this happen?" Harry just smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Well, the first two I put on you when we started dating..."  
  
WHAT! Okay, if I wasn't going to kill him before I sure as hell am now.  
  
"...the third was put on you after I saw you talking to that guy, Blaise." he said it hatefully. Am I missing something?  
  
"And the fourth, fifth and sixth are from when you got pregnant, of course."  
  
"WHAT! Take them off! Now!" he just sat there, looking way too amused for my liking. "Don't just sit there you ass, get to work!"  
  
He leaned back into the downy pillows. "Sorry," he said, he could've at least appeared sorry! "Most of them are permanent."  
  
Oh boy, Draco was furious. He just stood there seething, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Damn Potter, I knew he was bad news, Baaaad, but noooo, I just had to take the freakin' possessive little...  
  
He stormed out of the room, still keeping up with his little rant in his head. Eventually it turned into something like this.  
  
...I hate my life. I really hate my life. I hate Potter too. I hate those stupid bunnies on the T.V. show...  
  
Harry snuggled into the covers, deciding to wait a little while before going after his beloved.  
  
tbc  
  
Short, I know, but I'm lazy. Review please! Just so I know people are reading it. 


	4. A Home

This is a shorter, more serious chapter that sort of gives Harry some character.

* * *

**Chapter:4- A Home**

* * *

"So you're dating Malfoy." Ron said to Harry, conversely.

"Yup." Harry said, a bit awkwardly. He was a bit unsure of what to say in this situation.

"Your dating Malfoy." he said again before continuing, "The cocky bastard that thinks he owns the world. The EVIL one."  
  
"Yup." Harry sighed, nodding his head.  
  
"The one that calls Hermione mudblood and insults my, " nonexistent, "money." Ron didn't seem upset, just appeared to be stating the facts.  
  
"Yup, that's the one." Harry hung his head a bit.  
  
"The ferret boy. The prat. The prick. The one with a stick up his ass." he paused, then laughed, "I'm right!" he yelled suddenly and burst into peels of laughter. Harry looked at him, utterly confused.  
  
"Er, Ron?" he laughed harder, "Ron care to explain?"  
  
"I was right all along! He DID have a stick up his ass all this time! YOUR stick was up his ass!"  
He continued laughing. Harry looked at him oddly. Ron sobered up quickly and tears escaped through his eyes.  
  
"I-I just can't believe this." he said, frowning. "I just can't fuckin' believe this."  
  
Harry sighed, throwing his arms around his best friend for support. "Sorry Ron, but I-I love him, really I do."  
  
Ron sighed, cradling his head in his hands. "I can't believe all this stuff is happening." he said, "I just can't believe it. It's just one thing after another, really."  
  
The red head sighed and threw himself back onto his bed. They were in the boy's dormitories; it was dinnertime so they were the only ones there.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help, Ron." Harry said sincerely, flopping back on the bed next to his buddy, "I really wish there was."  
  
"You could dump Malfoy." Harry glared at him. "Okay! Okay!" he laughed, the tension disappearing, "Forget I asked!"  
  
Harry smiled and smacked him on the back of his head.

* * *

'Where is he?!' Draco thought, scanning the tables for the millionth time, 'Where is he!?' he fidgeted in his chair and picked at his food so it seemed as if he was eating, 'Harry, you better get your lazy arse in here!'  
  
He would never admit that he was worried. A Malfoy never worries.  
  
'A Malfoy also never gets pregnant with the baby of the boy-who-lived.' a voice in his head said mockingly, Draco ignored it and returned to his scanning of the tables. He noticed that the Weasel wasn't there either.  
  
'The better not be doing anything!' he thought to himself, glaring hard at the seat where Ron sat, as if he could magically kill Ron while doing so.  
  
The doors opened with a bang and in walked...  
  
Neville Longbottom. Draco glared at him and discreetly charmed his shoelaces together. He fell with a bang and a giant round of laughter went throughout the Great Hall.  
  
'That'll teach him. Stupid little clumsy, cauldron blowing up, fool!' he smirked at the boy who was laying dazed on the floor, looking around at the students mirthful faces blankly.  
  
Bored already he returned his gaze to the door. 'Stupid Potter.' he thought, stabbing his steak fiercely, 'who does he think he is?'  
  
He continued to stab his steak viciously. Pansy looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Drakkie darling, is there something the matter?" Pansy asked in a sickenly sweet way, "You can come to me if you ever need anything." she winked at him flirtatiously.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter." he said, gritting his teeth together fiercely. Goyle reached past him, his armpits reeking, to grab the mashed patatos.  
  
'Ew.' he was unsure if he was thinking about Goyle's armpits or Pansy's face but it didn't matter.  
  
"Okay." she said. She leaned close to him, her hands trailing down his chest to stop above his waistband. She whispered into his eat seductively, "But remember, my doors are always open for you, baby."  
  
And that was how Harry saw him, entering the Great Hall. Draco glanced up just in time to see the unconcealed rage and jealousy on Harry's face.  
  
'Serves him right! Worrying my sorry little delicate mind like that!' But none the less, he pushed Pansy away from him.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself would you woman?" he asked her, glaring. She smiled at him before turning around to try and seduce the unsuspecting Theodore Nott.  
  
'Poor bugger.' Draco thought with a smirk. A note suddenly hit him in the head. He looked down at the note, immediately recognizing the sloppy handwriting as his green-eyed lovers. He looked over at the Gryffindor table; Harry was talking to Seamus but was stealing glances at him every chance he could. He didn't appear to be the slightest bit jealous or angry, and that worried him. Great, stupid Pansy.  
  
He opened the note.  
  
_D.  
  
Astronomy Tower, after dinner.  
  
H._  
  
He glanced up at Harry and nodded. The notes they sent each other were short and to the point, they didn't waster time explaining meaningless things. If they needed to explain something to one another they almost always did it in person.  
  
Almost always.  
  
He looked up again, making eye contact. He shivered, the emotions running around in those vivid green eyes. He broke eye contact, shoving the note into his school robes hastily.  
  
It was going to be a looong night, but isn't the makeup sex wonderful?  
  
He gulped it sure as hell better be.

* * *

He must have stood in front of the door to the astronomy tower for a good twenty minutes before actually going in,  
  
Harry was seated on the windowsill; it was raining and thundering outside. The bright flashed illuminated his face. He looked eerily calm which scared the hell out of the blonde.  
  
"Er...hi, Harry, um...it wasn't what it looked like I swear!" he shouted. Harry laughed suddenly.  
  
"I know." he said, turning around to face him, "That wasn't what I called you up here for."  
  
What? Now he was scared, terrified even. Harry was being VERY scary and I think he's going to kill me and...  
  
"What do you think of these?" Harry asked, pulling out a trunk and opening it. Draco in it curiously and almost burst out into laughter at what he saw in it.  
  
Baby clothes.  
  
Assortments of them, tiny winter coats, little muscle shirts, pajamas with dinosaurs, shirts with built in bibs, shirts with flying snitches and tiny denim jeans.  
  
"T-There wonderful. Where did you get these?" he asked, picking up a pair of light green shorts. He shrugged, smiling.  
  
"I went to Hogsmeade today." Draco looked at him strangely.  
  
"It's not Hogsmeade weekend." he said, still shifting through the clothes. Harry just smirked.  
  
"I have my ways." Like the secret entrance under the Shrieking Shack. Harry thought.  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Look at this." Harry said, he pulled out of the shadows a giant polished, mahogany crib, It was lavish and expensive looking with the silk sheets.  
  
Draco admired it for a moment before saying, "Where the hell are we going to put that thing?!" Harry looked lost for a moment, he obviously hadn't thought of that. Typical Gryffindor. A light bulb seemed to suddenly go on in his head and he said, "The room of Requirement!"  
  
"The what, what, of what?" Draco asked, he shut the trunk to look at him.  
  
"It's a room." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's stupidity.  
  
"That much a gathered from the ROOM of Requirement." Harry blushed and said, "It's a room that appears only when you need it."  
  
Draco nodded at him before saying. "So where is this room anyway?" Harry smiled at him and with a motion of his hand told him to follow. Draco nodded and headed after him, the clothes temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Harry lifted a rusty red colored tapestry; he looked left to right before motion Draco over. He looked at the wall in silence.  
  
"Oh yeah, some room." he said sarcastically. Harry simply put his palm on the wall, his brows creased in thought.  
  
There was a sudden faint twinkling sound and a room appeared before them.  
  
"Come on." he said, grabbing Draco's arm. He entered and looked around. It was covered in the trademark Gryffindor colors. Two red couches stood in the middle of the room with a small coffee table between them. A cackling fireplace was standing on the far left; it was obviously fake but charmed to emit warmth anyway. A bathroom was over at the right along with a bedroom with a large plush bed.  
  
"Wow" Draco said, gazing around at the cozy haven in wonder, "Wow." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" he asked, resting his forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"How are we going to get the stuff down here?" he asked suddenly, turning around to face him. Harry smiled and with a wave of his hand the grand crib and trunk of baby clothes was there.  
  
Draco smiled and taking out his wand expertly placed the crib and chest in suitable positions.  
  
"There." he said, smiling contentedly and leaning back into his lover. "This is our home now."  
  
Harry smiled and patted Draco's rounded stomach gently. "Until we can find somewhere else, this is our home."  
  
They would work out all the details later, such as how they would get there, the impossible task of keeping the baby secret, but for now, they were content to pretend.

* * *

Yeah, not as humorous and lemony as the other chapters but I needed to show the love and mushy stuff. And the fact that Harry is not just a possessive boyfriend in this ficcy.  
  
R & R plz! 


	5. Pansy and Ginny

Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Oh god, yes!" there was some shuffling noises a squeal then a thud before it continued, "YES!" Ron blushed a bright crimson. He held the Marauders map in his left hand while his right hand was at the doorknob. 'Do I really want to go in there?' he asked himself. An image of Hermione's death glare came back into his head. 'I better.'  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly he opened the door, he threw the paper in and slammed it shut again. 'Whew, that was close!' He smiled and opened his eyes, only to look straight into the beady eyes of Snape.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew, as well as detention with Filch for the rest of the week." He sighed, "Yes Professor." Snape smirked and strolled down the hallways, looking for more unsuspecting students.  
  
'The things I do for them! And they don't even appreciate me...'  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, shutting off the strange muggle telly. Harry, with a giant load of food in his arms, bent down to pick it up, dropping all the food in the process.  
  
"Smooth, Potter." Draco said, smirking. He got off the couch and stopped in front of the letter, only to realize he couldn't bend over. He groaned in frustration, struggling to bend down again. Harry laughed and said, "Oh, don't strain yourself darling." Draco glared at him but none the less, he stopped trying to bend over.  
  
With a quick charm, the food mess was cleared away. Harry bent down and picked up the letter, reading it aloud.  
  
_Harry,  
  
You have not been paying any attention in class so I thought I should tell you these things, We have a 15-inch essay on the Dreamless Sleep Potion due on Monday for Potions. We have to be able to Transfigure a teapot into a rose tomorrow, as well as write a 2-inch essay on the difference between changing a teapot into a cat and a teapot into a plant. We transfigured the cat yesterday, remember? For Hagrid we need to write a five-inch essay on the types of food a chinevra eats.  
  
You need to ask Ron for your Divintation homework, whenever I ask him he starts laughing. I have taken the liberty of supplying you with some basic notes as well. THIS IS A ONE-TIME THING! It's obvious there's something on your mind so I thought you would need some help.  
  
Hermione_  
  
Harry smiled, thanking Hermione in his mind. "I finished all of that already." Draco said casually, twirling Harry's hand around with his finger, "It was easy." Harry laughed and asked, "Well than can you do mine?" Draco hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! You could've just said no!" he rubbed the back of his head. Draco simply smirked triumphantly and made his way back to his telly. "I could have, but that was way more fun." he sat down on the plush cushions, grabbing some nearby ice cream.  
  
Harry smiled and flopped down next to Draco. "You're going to get fat eating all that ice-cream." he said, gesturing to the empty cartons that littered the room. Draco shrugged, replying with, "Well, I'm going to get fat anyway." He frowned at his tummy then, as if to blame it.  
  
Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat in an empty seat in the library, thinking. About what you ask? Draco's mysterious disappearances of course!  
  
She pretended to flip through a, Advanced Charms book so Madame Pince wouldn't kick her out. _'Where is her going?'_ she wondered, _'Is it a girl?'_ no, she had already interrogated all the Slytherin girls, even some boys. _'Unless it's not a Slytherin.'_ she thought, flipping through the book in front of her casually. _'That would explain the secrecy.'_ she wouldn't mind so much if she was from another house, as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff, she could only bend so far.  
  
She was jealous of course; she was planning on breaking up the relationship as soon as possible.  
  
Smirking she pulled out a piece of parchment with a list of highly detailed plans to get any couple to hate each other.  
  
Little did she know, across the room, a certain Ginny Weasley was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled frustrated, He threw down the tan shoes he was holding and said, "Their just shoes! You can't even see them under the robes!" Draco glared at him. "You know nothing about style! Or proper clothing."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged, advancing on Draco, "I'll bet I can give you a total makeover, you'll look better then you ever have. And if your not satisfied, then well, you can give me a makeover." Draco smiled at the idea of fixing up his boyfriend.  
  
"Alright, but don't do anything permanent, please?" Harry simply smirked. 

_Three hours later._

"I hardly call this a makeover." Draco said, scrutinizing himself in the bathroom mirror. Harry stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and practically drooling, "Are you kidding? You're hot!" Draco was wearing all tight fitting leather with chains; it was very small and barely covered him.  
  
The blonde turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow, "Please stop drooling, it's disgusting." he said, his face contorting into mild disgust and amusement. Harry just smirked before sighing and saying, "Yes, yes, I am so unbecoming."  
  
Draco nodded his agreement before turning his gaze back to the mirror, "I do look good though don't I?" he asked, brushing away an invisible fleck of dust. He scrutinized the mirror before saying, "But he rather large belly sort of ruins the look, doesn't it?" he asked, putting his hands on his pale stomach.  
  
Harry stepped forward, putting his hands around the blonde's waist he looked into the mirror. With a smirk, he whispered seductively into his ear, "No way, you look way sexy." Draco blushed and swatted his hands away. "Whatever." he headed to the bathroom to change into some robes, "It's almost breakfast." he said from the doorway, "You should get ready."  
  
Harry pouted, looking Draco up and down, "The food can wait can't it?" he asked, strolling over to him. Draco glared, "I am not going to miss breakfast." he stated before rudely slamming the door to the bathroom in his face.  
  
Harry sighed, staring dejectedly at the door as if wishing it would magically open. A smirk, Of course, magic. With a wave of his hand the door opened, _'Sorry Draco love, but we're going to have to miss breakfast after all...'_

* * *

"Where is he?" Ginny asked, she was sitting in the Great Hall, looking around frantically, "Where IS he?!" Hermione and Ron both sighed in unison, as soon as they had entered the Great Hall t He had been bombarded with questions.  
  
"Look, Gin, he's busy, B-U-S-Y." Ron spelled out, glaring at her. Hermione nodded her agreement, eating a rather large portion of broccoli.

Ginny glared at them and said, "Honestly! Some friends you are, not even worried about his where abouts! You-Know-Who could get him!" she was waving her arms around frantically. Hermione sighed, going back to her food. Ron just shook his head and said, "Don't worry Gin, Harry's absolutely fine." he fought back a blush as some pictures of what he was probably doing now popped up in his head, _'Argh!'_  
  
Ginny glared at them both one last time before turning around to interrogate Neville.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to him, "I think we should keep an eye on her, she could ruin everything for Harry and Draco, I wouldn't put it past her to try and break them up if she knew they were dating." Ron nodded, "We need to try and keep her away from Harry then." he said, smiling.  
  
Hermione was looking past him though, at none other than Pansy Parkinson. Ron looked at her strangely, "I think we should keep an eye on Pansy too." she noted, nodding her head in her direction. Ron followed her gaze and couldn't help but grin when he saw Pansy questioning Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I don't think she'll be getting anything out of those two." he said with a small laugh. Hermione giggled too.  
  
"By the way," she said, her face turning half-serious, "have you noticed anything strange about Malfoy?" Ron looked at her, confusion shining in his pale blue eyes. "No..." Hermione nodded, seeming to be thinking about something.  
  
He watched as her eyebrows drew together before her normal expression came back, "I know, it must have something to do with us catching those two in bed the other day." she said, "Maybe he's embarrassed or something."  
  
Ron nodded, shoveling some yellowish eggs and some juicy sausages into his mouth. "Probably, though it was really disgusting to see them..." he left that sentence hanging, "it _was_ worth it to she his face when he realized who walked in on him."  
  
Hermione giggled at him, nodding her head. "I've never seen him look so..." She frowned, "Disgusted?" Ron asked, she nodded, "Yes, disgusted."  
  
They both then began to talk about mundane and boring things until the end of breakfast.

* * *

"Jerk." Draco said, he was gazing at his empty bottle of shampoo with a solemn expression, he sniffed, "How could you?!" Harry stood there, awkward in his velvety maroon towel, confused.  
  
"Huh?" he said smartly. Draco turned his head to glare at him, "That was my last bottle of shampoo." he stated. Harry nodded, not liking where this was going. "Custom made, you know?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "You realize," he began, making sure the black haired boy was listening before he continued, "that now I will have to borrow someone else's, lesser shampoo?" Harry, still looking adorably confused, nodded. "Do you know that that custom shampoo was made so that my hair doesn't curl or frizz up?"  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment before understanding dawned and he burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh my god, you have curly hair?" he asked, before bursting into another round of laughter. Draco straightened his back and glared.  
  
"Yes." he said, eerily calm. Harry continued to laugh, oblivious to his lover's dangerous mood. "You, the great Malfoy heir, the great evil git, the perfect little-"  
  
"Yes, we get your point Potter." Draco said irritably.  
  
"-death eater, has curly hair?" he laughed some more, clutching his sides. Draco looked at him for a moment before hitting him on the side of the head roughly. "Ow! What was that for!" Draco glared at him and headed to the bathroom. With purposeful strides he strode in and slammed the door and locked it, (With a charm this time!) He smiled when he heard the green -eyed boy abruptly stop laughing and he could hear the soft padding of feet as he came to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." he said, leaning against the door, "I won't make fun of your hair ever again, I promise." he could hear the sincerity in his voice but decided to play around with this a bit.  
  
With a fake sniff and a childish voice he asked, "You promise?" He heard Harry say sadly, "Yes baby, I'm really sorry."  
  
With a smirk Draco said, "Too bad, I'm not coming out." Harry laughed, and said, "Well you better come out, class starts in two minutes."  
  
_'WHAT!?'_ he heard Harry's laughter double ten-fold and realized that he had said that out loud. He ignored it and threw open the door, "Shit!" he said, frantically racing around, picking up his homework and books. He began to run out the door but was held back by strong tan arms.  
  
"LET ME GO!" he shouted, but when Harry didn't move he began pleading, "Please Harry...I don't want to be late, I've never been late before." he struggled as the arms tightened, "Harry, please!" he beat his fist upon the large hands, "Let me go!" he said in a desperate plea.  
  
He felt Harry washboard chest rumble as he laughed. "I need to get to class!" he said again, looking at the clock. Harry managed to look confused and with a smirk said, "On a Saturday?"  
  
Draco froze and in a deathly calm voice said, "I am so going to kill you Potter." Harry simply smiled and clutched him tighter, dragging him back into the room. "Oh yeah baby," he said smiling, "punish me!" Draco fought a blush and glared.  
  
"I don't have to deal with this, I'm a pregnant man!" he stated, heading to the bathroom again. Harry just lay on the bed, watching amused as Draco struggled to open the bathroom door. He watched as his love turned around, stopping briefly to glare at him, before heading to the exit.  
  
When he found that one was locked too, he turned to glare at him, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, stomping his foot adorably. Harry shrugged and with a small smile said, "I dunno, maybe the doors malfunctioning or something..."  
  
Draco glared at him heatedly for a while before sighing and flopping on the bed next to him, "I hate you." he said. Harry just smiled and leaned forward to say into his ear, "I love you too." he kissed him on the cheek and pulled the blonde against him.  
  
He reached down and pulled the blanket up over them both before falling asleep to his loves soft breathing.

* * *

R & R plz! 


	6. McGongall

Just a quick note- Pansy and Ginny are not going to get in between Draco and Harry or cause any problems. I just needed something for Hermione and Ron to be doing while Draco and harry do...er...other stuff. --;;

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Move." Pansy said, clenching her fists threateningly, "Move Granger, I don't want to hurt you." Hermione simply leaned back against the Room of Requirement's door, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Pansy but Draco's a little, preoccupied at the moment." Pansy clenched her fists.  
  
"I need to see Harry." Ginny popped up from next to Pansy. They both stood glaring when there was a rather loud groan from the room and the sound of a headboard hitting the wall. Pansy and Ginny blushed.  
  
"I told you they were busy." Hermione said with a smirk. "You mean they-re actually...?" Ginny ventured her eyes widening. Hermione was happy to finish the sentence for her, "Fucking like bunnies? Sure are." she looked at her nails then, as if this sort of thing happened every day, well in the case of Draco and Harry it happened at least 6 times a day.  
  
Pansy paled, "Oh my god." she said, covering her mouth. Hermione expected her to burst into tear but didn't except a, "I touched Draco, and he touched the golden boy." she grimaced, "That means technically that I touched the golden boys penis!" she yelled, covering her mouth.  
  
Beside her Ginny paled at well, "And I touched Harry so...and they did that and so..." she suddenly looked green. Hermione smirked as they both raced to the bathroom. 'Suckers.' she thought, smirking.  
  
Another few minutes went by with nothing significant happening when...  
  
"Ms. Granger, is there a reason you are up here?" Professor McGongall. Hermione fidgeted, hoping that the boys could be quiet until the professor left. Yeah right...  
  
"Well-" A groan. She watched the professor's eyebrow go up. "Is there someone there?" she asked, peering around Hermione for the source. 'She doesn't know theirs a room there!'  
  
"No Professor, is something wrong?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her and feigning innocence. Her teacher looked confused.  
  
"I thought I heard something-" A thud and a muffled 'faster!' 'Idiots.' Hermione thought, 'they're not making this any easier for me. "There it was again!" McGongall wash only a few feet away from her now, inspecting the wall.  
  
"It was just your imagination I'm sure." a rather loud YES came from inside. 'They better pay me well for this, they suck at being discreet.' then she added, 'especially when they're having sex.'  
  
The professor, now convinced there was something there, pushed her gently out of the way and looked at the wall.  
  
She could she the wheels turning in her head and suddenly it opened. 'Shit, she must've thought she needed it open.'  
  
The professor smiled at her success before gasping. "Malfoy! Potter!" They tore away from each other, throwing the blanket over themselves.  
  
Professor McGongall stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before yelling, "Detention for both of you! Wait until the headmaster hears about this!"  
  
She went over to them and roughly grabbed Draco by the arm and began to drag him out of the room. "I don't know what he did to you Harry but..."  
  
Hermione meanwhile was thinking, 'Poor sap, she really shouldn't have done that. Grabbing him like that, Harry's going to kill her.' And as if on cue Harry said in a dangerous voice, "Let. Him. Go."  
  
Professor McGongall spun round to face him and said, "Excuse me Mr. Potter?" she jerked on Draco's arm. 'Poor bugger.' Hermione thought.  
  
Harry just glared at her but when Draco whimpered pitifully it was as if someone let him loose. He lunged at her and punched her in the face. He began to whisper something and she began to scream in pain. Draco was looking at him fearfully and Hermione was looking a bit shocked, "Harry I don't really think that doing that to a Professor is suck a good idea, you could get expelled..."  
  
Harry growled, "She HURT him." he said, as if that explained everything. Draco went over to him and Harry's face softened as he gathered him into his arms. Knowing that he wouldn't be much help she quickly took the curse off the poor teacher.  
  
"M-M-Mr. Potter...!" she said, she seemed to be in shock. Harry stopped planting little kisses on Draco's face to look over at her. "Obliviate." he said calmly. A vacant, dreamy expression came over her and she said, "Who am I?"  
  
Draco began to laugh and said, "I hope you don't start making a habit of this Potter!" Harry smiled at him before turning to Professor McGongall.  
  
"Go tell the headmaster that," he paused then smiled, "Snape punched you in the face." he gestured to the door, "Go on then." She nodded at him and began to skip away.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Honestly, its going to eventually come back to haunt you, you know?" she asked, sighing. Harry just shrugged, hugging the little blonde tightly. "So? As if I'm not already haunted." he laughed.  
  
Draco soothingly ran his hands along his back, "Don't talk like that." he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly, "Don't talk like that." Harry immediately shut up, "Yes baby, I won't talk like that, I promise."  
  
Hermione had a feeling that Draco was faking most of this since Professor McGongall didn't actually do anything. She sighed, 'Well it is their business. Honestly though, he has Harry on a leash!' she smiled at them though, before going out and shutting the door, 'But they are very cute together.'

* * *

"NOOO!" Ron sunk to his knees, "Noooo...." he hugged his arms to his chest, "This can not be!"  
  
The figure before him laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and then said, "Yes, I beat you." Ron stood up abruptly, "Oh Shutup Neville, you cheated!" Neville stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"How can you possibly cheat at chess?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as if it was the most impossible thing in the world. Ron glared at him and replied hotly, "You stole pieces off the board when my back was turned!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Look I know you guys can't keep your hands off each other and all, but if your going to shag each other can't you keep it down?!" Dean yelled. They heard some murmurs of agreement.  
  
Ron spluttered. "W-We weren't doing anything!" They heard a sigh and then a mumbled, "Surrrre."  
  
Ron glared at Neville. "This is all you fault!" he said, pointing his finger, "No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"They're at it again already?" Dean asked the others, they laughed. "They certainly are horny buggers aren't they?" he asked.  
  
More laughter followed.

* * *

A sob, "And then Snape hit me and I was just defending myself and I can't believe he did that after all we went through together!"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, um...when did this happen again?" her face went blank for a moment before she said, "And then he hit me! That bastard!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, 'Harry my boy, it would be so boring here without you...'

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay, baby..." Harry sat on the bed with his little blonde lover clutched tightly in his arms, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
The blonde boy gripped his robes tightly, snuggling into the green-eyed boys chest. A sudden wave of possesiveness went over him, causing him to grip the fragile boy even tighter.  
  
They stayed like that for a long while, Draco's quite sniffling the only thing to break the silence. Then his breath evened out and the quiet snores told him that his love was asleep.  
  
"Goodnight." he whispered, before he lifted his silky shirt and kissed the rounded bulge there. He was a bit surprised that from all the stress and fear Draco had been under, that the baby hadn't done anything. "Goodnight." he whispered to the belly, rubbing his hands over it, "Sweet Dreams."  
  
He laid beside Draco then, putting his hands around his waist and drawing him to him. He kissed him forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

R & R!


	7. The Baby

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"I hate my life." Draco stated, bending over the toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach. Harry stood behind him, running comforting circles on his back. "You are suck a melodramatic, you've been puking for over four months, figured you would be used to it by now." Draco turned around to glare at him briefly before his cheeks puffed out and he puked once again.

"Argh!" Draco said, clutching his stomach, "I hate this." he gripped the sides of the toilet as if it was the only thing that kept him from toppling over, "I feel so drained." he commented, sighing.

"I'm sure you would." Harry said with a smirk, Draco turned and glared at him again which Harry responded with a cheeky grin. "You suck." Draco said, he blew a tendril of hair out of his face.

"You should know, you have first hand experience after all." Draco blushed and turned back to the toilet. "Shut up." he mumbled. It was times like these when Harry was glad that pregnant people had mood swings, though normally they became bitchy he guessed that since Draco had been bitchy before it must have mad him...tame. He smirked at that thought.

"Are you done?" the green-eyed boy asked, pausing in his ministrations to glance down. He frowned; Draco was looking a little, green?

"Oh shit." Draco said, he looked to be close to freaking out, "Oh shit! Harry, I think we might have...er...miscalculated a few things." he stated. Harry bent down beside him, curious. "What are you going on about?" he asked, one arm resting around Draco's neck.

"Well, like how far along I am." Harry arched an eyebrow, "How do you figure that?" he asked incredulously.

Draco turned around and glared at him, "I'll tell you how, my fuckin' water just broke!" Harry froze, "You're kidding, right?" he asked, a sweat drop trailing down his face. Only one thought went through his head, "ShitShitShitshit."

"Potter, this is no time to have an, ergh, panic attack." he tried to get to his feet only to wobble and fall over, "God dammit Potter!" he groaned as his first contraction hit him, "Holy shit that hurt." he said, tears leaking from his eyes, "SHIT!"

And just like that all Harry's training came back to him, scooping Draco up he hastily deposited him on the maroon silk sheets. "Lean back," Draco frowned at him, not liking being ordered around but then decided it was for his own benefit and complied, "Removio." Immediately all Draco's clothes were off.

"Spread your legs as far as they can go." he said, getting onto the bed. "Potter, I really don't think this is the time to fuck!" Harry glared at him; "I have to get the baby out."

"We-ugh!" Draco leaned his head back into the pillows, "SHIT!"

"Breath, breath, you have to calm down and breath baby..." Draco lifted his head to glare at him, "I AM FUCKING BREATHING GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted before his head flopped back on the pillow.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, now push." Draco made a grunting noise, his face turning red in the effort before he sucked in a deep breath and leaned back down, "This is hell." he managed to get out in between gasps of breath, "This is HELL!" he said as another contraction hit him.

Harry meanwhile was trying desperately not to panic; this was suppose to happen during birth, but it didn't make it any easier seeing his love in so much pain. "Just breathe baby..."

_Five hours later._

Blonde hair soaked in sweat hung to his forehead in ragged clumps. His breathing came out in uneven gasps, the bedsheets were covered in sweat, and blood and long fingernail shaped tears were everywhere.

Harry was trying to fight back tears at the hopeless situation, 'Why did I have to be such a hero?' "Push." 'To conceited to get help...'

There was a small weary grunt as Draco tried desperately to push the baby out. "It won't come out!" tears streamed down his face, "It hurts..."

Harry reached up and gripping his head kissed him deeply, "Just try, push, please?" he gazed lovingly into silver eyes, "We can't just give up." Draco nodded a surge of warmth spreading through him, "Alright."

"Push!"

_One hour later._

"Here he is." Harry said, smiling. He picked up a small pink bundle with dark hair. "Thank god." he heard his love say before he passed out. 'Draco, I'm so sorry.'

He looked down at the small thing in his hands who was struggling to open his eyes. "Hello." he said, smiling at him. The baby looked up at him with stunning silver eyes.

Harry took a minute to examine his son. Smooth black hair, much like Draco's although the color was from him. Slightly feminine features like Draco also. Vivid raincloud gray eyes like Draco and a small button nose like Harry.

The baby squirmed in his grasp before he began to cry. "Hungry are you?" he asked, peering down at him. The baby blinked at him owlishly. Harry laughed, "I guess that's a yes." he said, moving over to a small case in the corner that had fresh baby milk for newborns.

He reached something that looked vaguely like a bottle but was made specifically for newborns. He reached over and filled it quickly with some fresh milk that he had bought especially from a real woman, and handed it to him. "Here, eat up." he said, smiling.

The baby blinked at him, he appeared to be struggling to stay awake. "You have to eat first, you know?" he asked, gently putting the bottle in the little person's mouth, "Drink." he commanded. The little boy didn't need him to say it again; he was wolfing it down in seconds. Harry laughed.

After a few minutes the baby spat out the bottle he had been drinking so enthusiastically five minutes ago and let out a small yawn. It closed his eyes and appeared to fall asleep. Smiling down at the tiny bundle in his arms, Harry walked over to the bed and carefully placed the little boy between them.

He moved his arms so that he could envelop both his lover and son, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

_The next morning..._

Draco yawned and opened his eyes, looking around the room. He faintly felt pain where he shouldn't and the day before came back to him. Shooting into a sitting position, he looked around the room for his child frantically.

He breathed an audible sigh of relief when he saw the pink little bundle lying innocently between him and Harry, it's tiny fingers had a weak grip on the blanket. He smiled and stroked his son's soft hair.

'This is my son.' he thought, smiling down at him.

He looked up at the clock; classes had started a little over three hours ago. He glanced at Harry ho was waking up. "Harry...?" he asked, the green-eyed boy opened one eye to look at him.

"Harry get up." he commanded. Potter groaned and lifted himself off the bed, "Hey baby, are you okay?" the dark-haired boy's eyes were bloodshot, evidence of his lack of sleep.

"Yes, but your not looking too well yourself." he sighed, "Look, we need to figure out what we're going to do with Jalademinased..."

"What?!" Draco glared at him, "That's his name! Jalademinased Draconis Malfoy."

Harry was awake now, "No way! I'm NOT naming my son that!" Draco glared at him, "Well you're not naming him, I am."

"Look, why don't we find a name we can agree on?" Draco glared at him for another moment before he nodded, "Okay, what do you suggest?"

Harry immediately answered, "Tom, of course." Draco's eyes bulged, "TOM!? No way I'm naming my son TOM! How plain is that?"

"It's not plain, it's nice."

"No, how about Apollo?"

"Isn't that like a sun god or something?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not naming my son after a sun god."

Draco glared, "Well than how about Gabrielle?" Harry frowned.

"Too fancy. Why can't you think up normal names? I like Jack."

"No way."

"Joe? Bob?"

"NO!"

"Er..."

"How about Zeus?"

"What is with you and Greek mythology?" Draco glared, "Okay, um...Scott?"

Draco frowned for a minute than nodded, "Acceptable, but I get to pick his middle name." Harry shrugged, "Jaden."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?!" Draco glared at him, "Okay, okay! So Scott Jaden Malfoy-Potter. Jeez, that sure is a pain and the ass to say."

"Don't talk like that in front of the kid!" Draco looked over to the baby who looked like a log, barely moving and taking small breaths. "You're so lucky he didn't hear Potter."

Harry shrugged, "What are we going to do during the day?" he fingered a loose thread on the bed. "I mean, I was thinking we could get Dobby..."

"The house-elf?" Draco looked scandalized; "We only have about 4 months left of school anyway. Besides, If I tell him not to say anything he won't. He practically worships me."

Draco hit him on the back of the head. "What was that for?!" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head, "For stealing my house-elf."

Harry was about to say something back but then the baby awoke...and began to cry rather loudly.

"It's okay baby." Draco lifted the small boy into his arms; "It's okay..." the baby spit on him. Glaring, he handed "it" to Harry. "He's your son, you take care of him."

Harry raised an eyebrow but obligingly attempted to calm Scott down. If anything the boy got worse.

They tried milk, pacifiers, and toys, even singing (Harry). But to no avail.

"I think I hate being a parent already." Draco said, trying to shove a bottle of milk into the boy's unwilling mouth. Harry laughed and took it from him, giving him a peck on the lips. "It's worth it." he said, gazing at the small being. "God, it sure is worth it."

* * *

I'm really not good at birthing scenes...

R&R!


	8. Erhm, Dobby?

I know there's a whole lot more stuff that happens before the baby would come but I really didn't want to go into detail, its not very...er...(insert fitting word) **

* * *

******

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_The next day...._

Harry strolled into the Great Hall; he knew he couldn't be out another day without arousing suspicion. Draco was staying with the baby and he had gotten Dobby to stay with them as well. But he was still feeling rather jittery and was continuously glancing at the clock. _'Only 6 more hours...'_

"Mr. Potter?" he turned around in his seat to face Headmaster Dumbledore. A few heads turned to watch.

"Sir?" Harry asked, looking up at him. Dumbledore was scrutinizing him as if looking for something. After a moment he said, "Would you come to my office?"

Harry shifted in his seat, "May I ask why?" Dumbledore lowered his moon shaped glasses for a moment, looking down at him, "Mr. Potter, you were not in classes yesterday, correct?"

Harry looked at him, "That's true." he said with a shrug. Dumbledore then said, "None of your friends knew where you were. None of Your teachers did either."

Harry replied, "I wasn't feeling good, sir." Dumbledore said, "Your room mates said you were fine when you left the room. Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't seen you as well, if you weren't feeling good, why did you not see her?"

"It was nothing; I was just tired." he paused, "sir." The students around them were leaning forward, trying to catch the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy wasn't there either." Dumbledore looked at him, "None of his friends or teachers saw him and they also said he looked to be feeling fine that morning."

Harry shifted uneasily, "How would I know where Malfoy is?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring him, "And he still isn't here, why is that?"

"How should I know?" Harry said, fiercer this time. Dumbledore seemed to shrug, "You do not know where Mr. Malfoy is then?" he asked, he looked amused which irritated Harry.

"No." Dumbledore seemed to shrug and he turned away, "Well, we will have to prepare a search for him, I mean, who knows what might have happened to him..." Harry had a feeling this had been planned out already.

"Er...actually, he said he wasn't feeling good." Dumbledore turned to look at him, his eyes twinkling, "Oh?" he asked, with a Slytherinish smirk. He was glad that he remembered to keep his voice down; the rest of the Great Hall was practically hanging out of their seats trying to hear what they were saying.

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore looked at him, "Since when do you associate with Slytherins? I thought he was your enemy." "He is!" Harry stated, beside him Hermione and Ron sniggered with muttered, 'yeah rights.' Harry glared at them, "I had to go to the bathroom this morning and I er...he was puking and so I figured he wasn't feeling well."

That wasn't a lie. He didn't think he would be able to lie to the all knowing Dumbledore. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but simply said, "Ah, I see. But, he wasn't found in his common room or his bed." with a quirk of his lips he added, "Or in any bathrooms." Harry was irritated, _'Since when do teachers search for students like this?!'_

"Well...er...I...he...er...he said that...maybe..." Dumbledore smiled at him, "Let's go to my office, shall we?" Harry nodded numbly, standing up and following him. _'The nerve of him!'_

They stood in front of the gargoyle, Dumbledore spoke, "Tiger Pops." it made an odd rumbling sound as it moved and they were soon in front of a small spiral staircase. Dumbledore walked calmly up, his scarlet robes billowing behind him. Harry moved up next, trying his best not to step on the back on Dumbledore's long, silky robes. The bearded man sat behind his desk, leaning back and clasping his hands in front of him like some kind of evil overlord. Harry cautiously sat across from him in a purple velvet chair.

They sat in silence for a moment before Dumbledore said, "So, what is the real reason Draco is out today?" Harry shifted, debating the pros and cons of telling the headmaster in his head. "Er...he's not feeling well." Dumbledore looked aggravated. "I know you and Mr. Malfoy are lovers if that is what you're worried about." Harry sat there in shock for a moment before nodding." And, I promise to keep it to myself." Harry let out a breath of relief, "Now I ask again, what is the reason Mr. Malfoy is out today?"

Harry searches the teachers face, he seemed curious, he obviously had no idea what the real reason was, "Well sir, he's sore." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to elaborate, "You know, after you have sex you are...sore. We can't very well go to Pomfrey for it." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I see. Run along now, classes start in five minutes." Harry nodded to him, "yes sir." he said, turning around and heading to the door. He exited, happy that it went well. _'I can't beleive he fell for it!'_

* * *

"You're Dobby?" Draco asked, he was looking at the elf with the multicolor socks. The house elf glared at him. "And you are that bad Malfoy who always sent me to Knockturn Alley for porn magazines!" he pointed his finger, seeming pleased at remembering. Draco turned red, "Don't say that in front of Harry." he said sternly.

The elf just glared at him, "I don't take orders from you anymore." 'it' said bravely, "I am free." it stuck its nose in the air. He glared, the baby shifted in his arms. "Would you shut your gob! You'll wake the baby."

He tapped Scott's nose lightly with his finger, cooing. "Go to sleep little pumpkin wumpkin!" The house elf said, "I wouldn't say THAT in front of Harry either." Draco glared at him. "When Harry's not around, your awful rude." he stated. Dobby just glared at him.

Draco turned back to he baby and began to rock him softly, murmuring a lullaby. Dobby turned from him and began to pick up things that were strewn around. After about five minutes, Dobby returned holding a...dildo?!

"What is this for?" he asked, he was sniffing it. "It smells funny." Draco turned crimson, "Give me that!" he shouted, reaching for it. Dobby seemed startled at his reaction but willingly handed it over. He turned back to work. After about ten minutes he came back.

"What is this?" he asked, he held up a black leather thong. Draco glared and blushed simultaneously. "Give me that!" Dobby shook his head. "Can I have it?" he asked, fingering it in wonder. Draco's glare turned disgusted at the thought of Dobby in a thong. "Sure, whatever."

Dobby smiled brightly, "Thank you!" he said, putting in on his head so the back part was covering his nose, "It's wonderful! I feel like batman!" Draco sniggered, reaching behind himself for the dildo, "Here, you can have this as your secret weapon."

Dobby grinned brightly and fingered it with awe. "What does it do?" he asked, Draco smirked, "Press the yellow button." Dobby did and gasped as it started to vibrate, "oooo." he said.

"It...er...vibrates evil people to death." Dobby nodded excitingly, brandishing it in front of him. "I am Batty Man!" he stated, swinging it around. Draco laughed, trying to muffle it with his hand as to not wake the baby whom was already stirring.

_'And to think, this thing is suppose to be our baby's babysitter._' he chuckled, though his eyelids were drooping. _'God, I hate being so tired...'_

After about 20 minutes of watching Dobby and cooing to his baby, he fell asleep

* * *

Harry glared at the clock, '5:59' it read. The class ended at six and it appeared the clock was frozen in place. McGonagall droned on, "...focus on the object...inch essay by...have a good day." he leapt out of his seat as the clock turned 6. "Mr. Potter?" he turned around, "Yes?" he asked, trying his best not to say something rude.

"Is everything alright? You seemed a bit jumpy today." He smiled at her in a childish manner, "Oh! Me and Ron were just going to practice quidditch after class! Guess I was a bit excited." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to look innocent. She smiled warmly at him and gestured to the doorway, "Well then, don't let me stop you!" he smiled at her and ran out of the classroom to the room. _What was with the teachers today?_

Harry entered the room, shocked to find Dobby in a thong brandishing a dildo. Draco was asleep, curled around the baby. "Er...Dobby? Why do you have a thong on your head?" he asked, staring at it.

Dobby smiled widely at him, "Mister Draco says it is batman mask, good yes?" Dobby asked, patting his head. Harry looked to Draco whom was sound asleep. "Er..." he looked back to Dobby, "Just don't walk around like that." he finally said. Deciding that it was just too weird to say anything else on the matter. Dobby looked at him, frowning, "But, I wanted to how Dumbledore!" he said, he appeared to be ready to burst into tears. _'I left Draco alone with that?'_ he looked back to Draco briefly, _'This thing is crazy.'_

"Well now that I'm here you can go show him." Harry said, "it looks great." Harry struggled to keep a straight face. Dobby nodded. "yes, yes." he said, turning around and heading out the door.

When he was gone, Harry turned back to Draco. Striding over he lifted the blanket and snuggled in, grabbing Draco from behind and inhaling his rich scent. He rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder and looked down at their son. He smiled, clutching Draco a bit tighter. Only one thought went through his mind and that was...

"Perfect." he whispered.

* * *

R & R!


	9. House Elves

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Flippy?" Draco asked, looking at the small, yet mature looking house elf incredulously. Harry nodded, "Yes, his old master was a nanny, so I figured he would be best." Draco turned to him, "How did you manage to buy him and get him all the way in here?" he asked.

"Well, all I had to do was make an order, basic requirements and all that. They delivered him in Hogsmeade and all I had to do was grab my invisibility cloak, and take the passage under the Shrieking Shack to get it."

"Okay, but what about the other five." Harry glanced at them, "Drizzly, he worked with Flippy for that nanny. Minny, she had experience with babies, a good singer as well, good at lulling babies to sleep. Mona, she's a specialized cleaner, she can keep the room clean, and she is also helpful with babies. Grant, he worked in a toy store, I figured he could probably think up some neat toys for our son, and obviously he had experience with kids. And lastly, Sprint, his old master was a six year old, he also specializes in making unique baby food."

Draco stared at the six house elves all lined up in a row. They were all dressed rather nicely, which was unusual for house elves. Grant, with his spectacles slipping off his nose stepped forward, holding a colorful rattle. "As Grant's first invention in the service of Mister Potter, Grant is proud to present a vattle." Draco took it from him and examined it, "What does it do?" he asked.

Grant walked forward, his gold lab coat trailing behind him. "You shake it, sirs." he said. Draco did and almost dropped it when it began vibrating softly and a small melody began playing. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder..."

"Er...thanks, I'm sure he would love it." he turned to the crib where the baby was resting. His tiny baby blue blanket tangled in his feet.

"Oh! You is most welcome, sirs!" he said, stepping back into the line. Draco turned to Harry. "Well, I suppose we should get to class." Harry nodded and began to walk out the door. "Hey wait up!" Draco yelled, hastily following him.

* * *

"Harry....Harry?!" Draco turned to him, "Are you even listening?" he asked, tapping his foot irritably on the ground.

"Huh?" Harry said smartly. He had been way too busy ogling his lover's ass to pay any attention what so ever to what he was saying.

Draco glared at him, "That's it. You are sleeping on the couch tonight!" he said, turning around and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry stared after him forlornly thinking, 'What? Again???'

He sighed and looked around at the empty hallway, 'It's not MY fault his ass is so fuckable looking.' he thought with a scowl, heading to the Great Hall himself. He scuffed his shoe on the ground, 'I mean, it's not MY fault that he swings it from side to side as he walks.'

Sigh. 'I hope Scott is doing okay.' he thought. Draco had insisted on calling him Jaden, saying something along the lines of, "I have no idea what I was thinking when I permitted you to name our son that. ' I' will call him Jaden. YOU can call him whatever you like." a pause, "Just nothing naughty. My son will talk like a sophisticated being..." Harry had nodded at intervals and tried desperately to figure out what words like 'advantageous' and 'adulterate' meant.

He stood in front of the giant oak doors for a moment, staring at them mindlessly before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He pushed them open and entered. Draco was at his usual place by the Slytherins, prying Millicent off him. He glared at the girl, hoping he could somehow kill her from across the hall. He sighed in relief when Draco shoved her away and forced Crabbe to sit between him. 'Crabbe I love you!!!!!' he shuddered then, deciding to forget he ever thought that.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table, positioning himself so he could see past Hermione's bushy hair to Draco, who was now picking at his chicken. Seamus came up next to him. "Hey Harry!" he said, plopping down next to him. He followed Harry's gaze to Malfoy. "I know," he said then, "did you hear?" he asked.

Harry took a bite of his apple, "What?" he asked; only half interested. Seamus leaned forward, "I heard from Dean, who talked to Blaise, who talked to Pansy...." Harry sighed, "What?!" he asked.

Seamus said excitingly, "I heard that Malfoy is GAY!!" he began to laugh, as if this was the juiciest information in the world. 'He sure is gay.' He rolled his eyes, "I would have NEVER guessed." Seamus didn't notice his sarcasm. "I know! But then, I always suspected he was a pansy."

Harry gritted his teeth, "That's nice Seamus, now I...er...have to eat." Seamus nodded at him obviously not paying any attention to what he said. He walked over to Dean and they began to talk in hushed voices. Harry sighed; he knew that if Seamus had said one more thing he wouldn't have been able to help hurting him.

He turned back to his food and began to shovel it into his mouth, much like Ron was doing across from him. Hermione had her head turned and was glaring at Pansy, who was glaring back with just as much venom. Surprisingly, Ginny was glaring at Pansy too. He shrugged to himself, deciding it would be best to not get involved.

"Hmmpgilieksnasdffsdfa." Ron said, with his mouth full which explained the reason it sounded so...muffled? Ron swallowed, "Pansy told Hermione that she didn't like Draco anymore and that she liked a red-head. Hermione thinks it's me." he nodded to Hermione who was angrily stabbing her salad. "I don't think it's me, though."

"What about Ginny?" he asked, gesturing to her with his hand. Ron shrugged. "I don't know WHAT'S going on with her and Pansy. Maybe Ginny likes this red-head too." he suggested, reaching for some rolls. Harry shrugged.

Hermione turned to them. "Oh hi Harry!" she said with a smile, she wrapped an arm around Ron and stuck her tongue out at Pansy who rolled her eyes and looked away. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she let go of Ron.

"Hi Herm." he said. She nodded at him absently, pulling a notebook out from her bag. "Have any of you two seen my History of Magic notes?" she asked, looking between them suspiciously. Ron fidgeted in his seat guiltily.

"N-No?" he asked, trying not to look guilty. Hermione smirked. "Oh Ron, you could have just asked you know!" she smacked him lightly on the back of his head. Ron frowned.

Harry stood up, deciding to check on his son. "Hey guys, I forgot something, I'll be back for Potions." Hermione looked up at him for a moment before she nodded. Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry opened the door, suspecting to find utter chaos. He was not excepting to find his son sleeping peacefully among six small fluffy blankets and what looked like fifty colorful gadgets. The house elves were scattered among the room, doing various things while watching the baby at the same time.

Harry sighed in relief at the same time they noticed him. "Master Potter sir!" Flippy said, "Little Master Potter is in good condition sir!" he said, "Master Potter sir, would you like anything from Drippy?" Harry shook his head, walking over to his son. He smiled at the little boy and touched his nose. He watched as the baby's little nose scrunched up cutely. "I love you." he whispered to him.

The baby just sighed. Harry turned to Flippy. "Remember, come find me if there's any trouble." He smiled at his son again briefly before he strode out of the room.

* * *

"....diced...Snape...potion...Longobottom..." Harry was trying desperately to keep up with the conversation, but Draco's ass...

"Harry!" he turned around. Harry straightened, "Er...what were you saying?" he asked. Draco glared at him and turned back around. Harry's mind was screaming, 'His gorgeous delectable ass if RIGHT THERE! He's your lover/boyfriend/future husband! What's stopping you from dragging him into the nearest corner and fucking!'

Harry fought with his mind, 'We can't just go around mindlessly fucking anymore! We have to set a good example for our son!'

His mind stated that their son didn't know a house elf from a dragon, so it wouldn't be able to tell if they were fucking in an empty classroom.

And when Draco swayed his hips that last time...he snapped. With a growl he hefted the blonde up into his arms. Draco squeaked and glared at him. "What did I say about carrying me like this!?" he asked, waving his hands around. Harry smiled down at him and all but ran to the nearest classroom. "Er...Potter? I think the RoR is the OTHER way." he stated. Harry locked the door and added a silencing charm. He turned to Draco with a hungry look in his eyes.

Draco then decided on a new form of torture. With a smile he waved his wand and muttered something so Harry couldn't hear. Harry gasped as chains suddenly appeared and tied themselves around his wrist and ankles. "Draco...?" he asked, jerking on them. Draco smirked.

"This is for not paying attention to anything I said." With a sinister smile he began to strip, one article of clothing at a time and painfully slow. Harry struggled against the chains, his cock fully erect. Draco smirked, and once he was fully naked, laid down on the ground.

Harry looked at him with confusion. Draco spread his legs and slowly trailed his left hand down to play with his nipples. Harry gasped and practically drooled. He began to pinch them, moaning loudly. He brought his right hand to his mouth and slowly sucked on the digits. Harry gasped, his cock pulsing.

Draco began to slowly trace his nipples, pinching and pulling. He was moaning and his cock was fully erect, standing proud.

He brought his wet hand to his entrance and slowly pushed them in, stretching it and rocking his hips down on it. He gasped loudly as he hit his prostate, his eyes going back. He moved his left hand down to play with his cock, teasing and pinching.

Soon he came and with that burst of pleasure he unfortunately (or fortunately, depending how you look at it) Harry's chains came loose. And, with a lust filled gaze he pounced. Draco squealed.

And, I think you can figure out what happened next.

Meanwhile, a certain coin in a certain persons pocket was rolling away...

* * *

**R&R!**


	10. Motherly Instinct

**Chapter 10**

_Motherly Instinct_

* * *

It became apparent after a week, that there was something strange about their child. For one, a small stump like thing had started growing out of its...posterior.

They had thought at first, that maybe it was some kind of birthmark, like a mole or something. But the days past and they were shocked to find it grew bigger, and grew hair. And by the end of the week their son had a fluffy black tail.

Harry slammed the book shut. "It's not in this one either." he said to Draco. Draco looked up from his book briefly to glare, "Keep looking! There has got to be 'some' reason our son has a tail!" He enforced this by turning a few pages in the rather large book he was reading and staring at the pages blankly.

Harry shook his head, "The only way I could think of is if you took a conception potion and somehow screwed it up-" he looked worriedly over at Draco who had suddenly gone 'very' pale. "Draco?"

He trembled for a moment before he bowed his head, "I have a confession to make..." Harry rose and eyebrow and gestured with his free hand for him to continue, though he had a feeling where this was going, "I-I took a conception potion."

Harry looked at him for a moment before he said quietly, "Why?"

"W-well, uh...you're always talking about family and stuff..." Harry, for his part, was looking fairly shocked. But he scolded himself for not having guessed it sooner; guys just didn't 'get' pregnant. And then that explained why it happened so fast, pregnancies used with a conception potion only last three months...

"Who made it?" Harry asked, curious. He doubted that if Draco had made it, it would have been screwed up. Draco flushed deeply, "Well, umm...I made it." Harry's eyes went wide. Well, today sure is full of surprises.

"Oh." Harry said. Draco, for his part, was extremely surprised Harry was taking this all so calmly. He figured he was probably going to get yelled at later for it.

Harry seemed to know what Draco was thinking, for he said, "I'm not really upset, I mean; now I have a son. I just wish you had told me you were doing it." Draco grinned at him, "Well, I wanted it to be a...well a surprise."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco flushed, "Okay, so it was a really stupid idea, and I wasn't really thinking. I was...sort of, a little...drunk."

"Ah, so that's why the potion messed up." Draco began flipping through the dusty brown book again, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

About five minutes later Draco sighed and slammed the book shut. Harry was concentrating on a single paragraph rather intently. "Why can't we just cut it off again?" Harry looked up briefly and gave him a look that said, 'think about it and even though I love you I will kill you.'

"I told you, it's connected to all his main veins. He would die of blood loss before we could close it." Draco clenched his eyes shut, that was not something he would like to think about. Harry's face echoed his thoughts.

"Well, I guess we could just leave it..." Draco suggested. Harry sighed and rubbed his head with the rough palms of his hand. "I don't want him to be discriminated, unwanted..."

"Like you were?" Draco asked softly. "Yes."

"Don't worry, he'll have us! And if anyone dares to insult him, they will face our wrath. Besides, I don't think many people would dare insult a Malfoy." he said hauntingly. Harry swatted at him and glared playfully. "Don't you ever stop that whole 'holier than thou' act?"

"Only if you ask nicely." he grinned. Harry sighed, but had a strangely predatorily look in his eyes, "Well than, I know this handy abandoned room just a bit from here, and we can start asking away."

Draco smirked and began to rise from his chair when there was a small pop and none other than the tiny house elf Grant appeared. Harry stared at him in shock before glaring and looking around to make sure no one saw the little elf. They were in a small corner of the library and the only other person was Madam Pince, who was over on the other side re-arranging some Runes text books.

Harry whirled around, his face deadly. He could not believe this elf had the nerve to interrupt him when he was about to get some! "Grant," he hissed, "What is the meaning of this?!" Grant shrunk under his master's harsh gaze.

"Grant's is sorry to interrupt, sirs. But the young master has been blowing things up sirs!" Harry's phase left its deadly gleam instantly at the mention of Scotty. "What?"

"Young master wouldn't eat sir. H-He is mad sir." he started bawling, "Grant doesn't know what he did wrong sirs! Grant is sorry! Grant will be better!" Harry waved him away and rushed out of the library, Draco on his heels.

Harry slammed open the door to the Room of Requirement. It was a disaster area. All the house-elves appeared to stick to one spot and were hiding under the coffee table, huddled together and shaking. Scott was wailing at the top of his lungs, tears and snot running down his face and all over his light blue teddy bear bib.

Draco rushed over to the poor thing before Harry could say anything and gathered the boy into his arms. "Shhhh, papa's got you. It's okay, it's okay..." He cradled him against his chest, uncaring that the snot, baby milk, and everything else was smearing into his new robes. "Don't worry baby, I got you..."

Harry's eyes softened as he observed the scene from where he was standing in the doorway. He gestured quickly for the elves to leave and they did happily.

When the babies crying had ceased to a mere sniffling, his silky black tail wrapped around Draco's arm, he made his way over.

He smiled at Draco, "I think it's time we got some sleep." he observed.

Draco nodded and walked over to the large queen-sized bed. He carefully placed Scott in the center and crawled in himself, drawing up the blankets to his chin. He smiled and gestured for Harry to join him, which he did so happily.

* * *

The next day during class found Draco worrying about the baby constantly. Harry joked that yesterday awoke some kind of 'motherly instinct.' To which Draco had kicked him in the shin and said firmly that he was in no way the woman in this relationship and that Harry was. To which Harry had burst out into laughter and it sent Draco huffing and ignoring him during potions.

Hermione, whom he had coincidentally sat by, leaned over and whispered, "Is something wrong? You keep looking at the clock..."

"Shut up Granger and mind your own business." She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something else when Draco said, "Just because you've walked in on us, and covered for us a few times, does not mean I like you." She looked absolutely livid then, and it gave Draco a giant surge of satisfaction. He had to use 'someone' to take out his frustration on.

She opened her mouth to respond but then thought better of it and simply huffed and turned back to face the front of the classroom.

Snape walked in, his trademark robes billowing behind him. "Hello, class." he said, "Today we will be making a special plant fertilizer, used specifically for roses. Does anyone know what it is?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Anyone else?" There was a pause and then Neville raised it, Snape almost smiled with glee. "Yes, Longbottom?"

"Rose Nectar, sir." Snape glared, "Yes, now what does it do?"

Neville fidgeted and gnawed on his lower lip, "I-It makes them grow twice as fast and makes the colors brighter."

"Anything else?" Neville shifted. "Um...increases magical potency."

Snape glared at him fiercely, "Correct." he said reluctantly. He swirled around. "Now, open your books to page 376..."

Draco looked at the clock; they had another hour of this class left at least. Harry was smirking at him from where he was sitting. Draco wondered why he wasn't as panicked as he was, the last time they had left their son alone with those elves he had blown stuff up. Which they never got around to really fixing completely, hopefully the elves took care of it.

The reason Harry managed, for the most part, not to panic is because he was busy thinking about hiring a real nanny. One with real experience with magical babies. House elves didn't seem to be enough; unless they really shaped up he was going to have to get rid of them.

But then again, they 'had' been good every other time. But he couldn't really risk any mistakes. But then a nanny could easily be working for the other side and do something drastic once she finds out who the father of the baby is...

Harry shook his head, all the thinking was making his head hurt. He figured he'd stick with the house elves...for now anyway.

Forty five minutes later, Draco Malfoy was sprinting out the door to his room. Harry was walking rather calmly, talking with Seamus and Dean. Though he was eager to get back with his son himself, he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

He smiled weakly at Dean as he recounted a run-in with some 'hot babe.'

"And then she took it off!"

"She did?!! You lucky bastard!"

He turned to the left as they rounded the next corner, "Hey Harry, aren't you coming to the Great Hall for dinner?" Got to think fast. "Er, no. I'm not feeling to well, going take it up in my room."

They nodded their heads and turned their attention elsewhere.

* * *

_Now, to the Room of Requirement._

Draco was relieved that nothing managed to occur during the rather short period that he was at classes. All that worrying had made him thirsty, "Flippy?"

The petite little thing walked over to him cautiously, "Yes, Misses Potter? Flippy asked him innocently. Draco's eyes twitched, "What did you just call me?" About this time the house elf realized he must have said something wrong and was obviously scanning the words through his head. He obviously didn't seem to find anything wrong, but he said anyway, "Flippy is so sorry, miss."

Draco casually drew his wand and spun it threateningly, "Miss?" he asked. Flippy squeaked and covered his head, "Flippy is sorry! Flippy is sorry, sir! Master Malfoy!"

Draco smirked in satisfaction; it seemed he hadn't lost his touch. And Potter had said something about him being 'motherly.' Hah! He doesn't know what he's talking about…

There was a small cry from the other side of the room. Draco turned swirled around quickly. "Ah! What are you doing to my son you-you fiend!" he raced over to the crib where Minny was holding a large diaper. "Get away from him with that!"

Harry appeared at the door, "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Draco. Draco quickly picked up Scott, who was gurgling. His fluffy black tail wagging just enough to notice. "I'll tell you what! That disgrace of a house-elf was trying to molest our son!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really." He asked. Draco nodded, glaring over at the now cowering house elf. Minny squeaked, "Minny was only trying to change young master's diaper, sirs!"

Harry grinned, suddenly understanding. "Draco, it's a diaper."

"A what?"

"A muggle thing, so when the baby, you know, takes a shite it doesn't get everywhere." Harry stated simply. Draco gaped, "What! You mean my son touched a-a 'muggle' thing?! How…distasteful." He said.

Harry suddenly grinned, "You know, dildos are muggle too…" "That's different." Draco said plainly, blushing.

"Well, muggle or not, he's going to have to use them. People would get suspicious if I started bringing in those magical ones. Besides, I heard they caused rashes." Draco's face twisted, "Rashes? I think we can stick with the muggle ones then." He said, defeated.

Harry grinned at him. "Now, I think I'd like to show you some 'other' muggle things…"

* * *

**R & R!**

_I know it's really late, sorry for all those who were waiting for it. (If any--;;)_


	11. Thoughts, Needs, and Harry

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Thoughts, needs, and Harry._

* * *

Everyone knew Lord Voldemort was Harry's archenemy, it was in the textbooks and on the tip of people's tongues at well. Every year they had a confrontation, and even though the boy was far too young, everyone crossed their fingers and hoped it was the last. That the great boy-who-lived would finally vanquish the monster once and for all.

But ever year somehow they both got out alive, but not undamaged. It was hard to decide who had more done to them, Harry mentally, or Voldemort physically. Hermione and Ron agreed to give Harry a bit of space, to work things out on his own. To get over his ordeal. And it was during this period that he fell in love with young Mr. Malfoy.

How? No one is really sure; he went out one early morning his walks as usual and came back grinning as if he just won a million bucks. All the Gryffindor's assumed that Harry was finally going back to normal and chatted happily with him on the way to breakfast, tickled when he actually responded to them. Harry glowed like the sun on a perfect Sunday afternoon.

And Hermione and Ron were happy, and since they assumed that the walks were making him better, they let him go out on them. Every morning he went out to go on his 'walks' and came back right before breakfast. And now he was also taking some nice long walks right before bed. Ron was the only one he noticed that he never really came back, but he figured he was spending time with his lover so he covered for him.

He did feel a bit guilty for telling his friends half-truths, but he just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Hermione would most certainly tell Dumbledore, she would never approve of raising a baby in Hogwarts. Ron would never be able to hide it from his mom, and she would get so exited she would let it slip to her children and Mr. Weasley and they in turn would let it slip to someone else, and then boom. The whole wizarding world knew about his little Scotty!

And that couldn't do. No, no, no! Plus the fact that his son has a tail, and it was also the Malfoy heir, which also makes the wonderful boy-who-lived, gay. What a scandal! Who knows what the more crazy of fans would do! He knew some of them, who sent him cards on Valentines, were rather obsessive. And he didn't like to think that they would try anything.

He pulled back from his position at his desk and looked around the corner to make sure Draco was still safely tucked in bed, breathing softly. And he was, like a little angel. Scott was next to him as well; his little tail gripped in his tiny fist like a teddy bear. It was rather cute.

Satisfied, Harry turned back to his desk where he was working on his Transfigurations homework. He had no idea how Draco managed to do his homework between all of this excitement, but sure enough in every class he had a perfect paper ready to hand in. And he almost always got a perfect score. Harry had a suspicion that he was blackmailing some Ravenclaw to do it for him, but he wasn't about to confront him about it. Draco was the most easily angered person he had ever seen.

Harry wondered, briefly, if he could somehow convince Draco to blackmail someone to do his homework as well, he knew if he asked nice enough Draco would. Draco would do most anything for him if he really wanted. But that thought passed quickly, he knew if they came out good than the teachers would be suspicious, plus it was wrong and mean.

There was a small shift from the bed and the baby sniffled quietly before it was silent again. Harry had wondered many times why his son didn't scream and cry in the middle of the night like many babies did. He was so...quiet. Almost unnaturally so. But then, he had read 'somewhere' that some wizarding babies could sense there 'mother' in the vicinity, and there for do not call out for them. Not many, ones with more controlled magic usually.

He was drawn out of his musings by a sleepy voice, "Harry, come back to bed." it was Draco, he was rubbing his eyes and looking up at him. He drew back the covers, "Harry..."

Harry could never resist him, even when they were enemies he could never resist a response if he said something. He could never ignore Draco. It was unthinkable. "Alright, I'm pretty much done here anyway." Harry tucked his parchment into his textbook and shut it quietly. He moved gracefully over to the bed and laid down, drawing Draco up close to him and nuzzling his neck. "Mmmm..." Draco murmured, "'t's about time...too." he said with a sleepy smile.

Harry rested his head onto Draco's shoulder and prepared to fall asleep. It was silent for a moment then, "Harry?" Harry grunted. "What are we going to do, you know, after Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed, "Dumbledore and everyone expects me to become an auror." he said. Draco asked him, "Do you want to?" it was silent for a long moment before, "No. I want to be a father. And a doctor, to help people, you know? And not a magical one either." Draco was puzzled, "Why not a magical one?"

Harry shifted, "It's hard to explain, really, but I think muggles need more help with it than wizards do. We have magic to fix everything, they don't. People are dying each day from things we could fix with a flick of the wrist. It's not right." And Draco found that he understood, really.

"I-I understand." he said, smiling slightly, "It's a good cause. Better then all the mindless killings that the auroras do nowadays, they are almost as bad as deatheaters."

Harry sighed, "I know. I don't know what Dumbledore's thinking." he rubbed his head.

Draco snuggled into Harry's neck and breathed in, preparing to go to sleep. Harry was caught up in his own thoughts about his future. What was he going to do?

Draco was feeling rather strange the next morning, as if he knew something was going to happen. He looked over at Harry, wondering if he felt it to, but he seemed to be thinking about something else, he usually was lately.

Draco sighed and laid Scott into his crib, he hoped the house-elves would be able to do a better job then they had before, it was getting kind of irritating.

"I'm going to head off to breakfast." Draco said quietly to Harry. Harry turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, it's been awhile since we've actually gone to breakfast, hasn't it?"

Draco smiled at him slightly and nodded, "That's why I'm going. Plus, I'm expecting a letter from my dad." Harry's gaze turned worried, "You are?"

Draco nodded, "Uh huh, he writes every three weeks, exactly." Harry muttered something that sounded like 'figures.' Draco ran and hand through his hair and glanced at the mirror, "How do I look?" he asked playfully. Harry grinned at him and licked his lips in answer.

Draco strutted over to him and kissed him deeply, "Good." he breathed. Harry growled, "God, if you keep this up you're not going to breakfast, letter or no." Draco smirked at him and turned around, smoothing down his robes and heading to the door. "Can't have that." he said, shaking his head.

Harry seemed disappointed. Draco smiled, "Well, there's a twenty minute break between breakfast and first period..." Harry brightened, "Alright!" he shouted. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something like, 'horny' and 'unsatiable.'

Harry glared at the back of his head, "Hey! We haven't had sex in days! We used to do it almost every hour, don't tell me you're getting old." Harry said, clucking his tongue.

Draco swirled around, glaring. "I am 'not' old!" he stated, crossing his arms. "We have a 'son' now." he explained. Harry mouthed something like, 'blah blah blah.'

Draco opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Harry, "You know, you're already twenty minutes late for breakfast, if you want that letter than you should really get going." Draco whirled around. "SHIT!" he yelled.

Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head, "No using profanities in front of the baby. Remember, we have a 'son' now." he said, repeating what Draco had said seconds before. Draco grinned at him. "Times like these remind me why I married you."

"We're not married...yet. You're making me feel so old. I'm not even in the mood for sex anymore!" he said, as if something like that was unheard of. Draco chuckled. "Look, Draco, I'm serious, if you want that letter than..." Draco was already out the door.

"Well," Harry said, "I still better get that sex after breakfast..."

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, waiting patiently for his letter. His father always wrote every three weeks, on this day. And he knew if his father didn't get a response from him by the next day, then he would get another letter, in a bright red envelope. And the last time he did Harry had told him that if his 'daddy (this was said rather sarcastically) sent him one more howler, than Harry would personally deal with it.

Though he would enjoy his father getting what's coming to him, he didn't want Harry to lose control so he ended up without a father. And it had happened before in Care of Magical creatures...several times actually. When the little monster bit him, Harry blew them up. But being the 'golden boy' he was able to explain all of the incidents off. And Draco wasn't upset in the least that those beasts had perished; though Harry, after he got out of his blind rage, did feel slightly guilty.

Draco opened it hurriedly once it landed in front of him.

_Draco,_

_How are you doing? Good I hope. Have you beaten that mudblood's grades yet? You better have, or you won't be getting that racing broom you wanted._

_Your mother says hello._

_Lucius M._

Typical letter. Draco folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Every letter said about the same thing, though last time his mother had also sent brownies.

Next to him Pansy scooted closer. "Drakey!" she squealed, "I never see you anymore, where have you been? I've been so worried!"

Draco clenched his eyes shut. "I just didn't feel like coming down." he stated blandly, attempting to scoot away from her. She latched onto his arm immediately though. "Are you sick? Oh Draco, you poor, poor baby!" she seemed to have forgotten all about him and Harry. Typical.

"Look, get off me-"

"Draaky!" she squealed, sitting on his lap. Draco tried to pry her hands off of his shoulder, "Parkinson..." he growled warningly. She paid nod heed to him and squashed herself against him. He was getting very annoyed, any angry. She planted a giant kiss on his lips, "Ewww, Parkinson, get off of me!" Roughly he shoved her off.

She paid him a hurt look and covered her mouth, "Drake?" she whispered. Draco glared at her, "Stay the fuck away from me will you?!" he turned back to his plate and shoved it around for a moment before he roughly stood up. Shit! Harry's waiting!

Behind him he could hear Pansy get up. "Drake, I-I'm sorry. I just want-"

"Shut up Parkinson!" he yelled. Some students were looking at them curiously.

"Drake!" Draco didn't bother to answer; he headed to the door. God, she is so annoying.

* * *

Hermione was a bit confused, but not so much as Ron. Ron rested his faced on his hands and sighed, "Why is he always with that git? I mean, I know they're like...in love or whatever, but we hardly ever 'see' him anymore!" he said with a frown. Hermione shrugged, "I guess they just like spending time together." she said.

Ron gave her a disbelieving look but withered under the glare she sent him. "Yes Hermione." he said obediently. It did no good to get on Hermione's bad side. None at all.

Hermione began eating her snicker-doodle cookie. Ron was staring blankly at the seat where Harry usually sat. Then he looked across the hall to where Malfoy was pushing Parkinson off of him. "Hey, there's Malfoy!" Ron said, staring at the Slytherin table, confused.

Hermione raised her head briefly. Ron continued, "Well if Malfoy is here, than where is Harry?"

Hermione continued to eat, not answering. "Herm?" Ron asked, looking over at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Ron, it's none of our business. He told us, not directly, to stay out of it. We just need to be here for him when he needs us. And right now he does not need us." she said, then softer, "We need to give him some breathing room. We're always right there, mothering him, but he doesn't need it. We need to face up to the fact that Harry's all grown up now." she sniffed.

Ron looked like he was about to cry, Hermione than said sternly, "Now eat your peas Ronald." He sighed and picked up his fork. The things he did for love...

* * *

Harry was standing outside the Great Hall impatiently. Dammit! Where is Draco?

He had had an erection ever since Draco had mentioned the whole after breakfast thing, and it was getting rather painful as the time neared. Two more minutes!

He hoped that none of his classmates would come out and see him like this, it would be even worse if Snape happened to come out and spot him. He wouldn't want him to get the wrong ideas. Ick.

He shifted, hoping to make his problem less noticeable and moved closer to the giant oak doors. Come on, Draco...I'm horny!

Horny indeed, ever since Scott was born they hadn't done it as much, and he was getting sexually frustrated. Majorly. It wasn't like he could go to someone else to take care of it, not that he'd want to. Hell, even masturbating made him feel slightly guilty.

He peered through the narrow crack in the door. Draco, Draco get out here now! Isn't two minutes enough time to eat lunch and get your frickin' letter?

Every three weeks he got a letter from his father, they all said the same thing. Harry had read them before, and even wrote his own, special responses. Not that he could send them, though he would love nothing more than to tell the jackass off, the threat of no sex for a month weighed heavily on his mind. No way he was going to let Mr. Malfoy of all people dampen his sex life.

Harry shifted again looked around. Come on Draco!

It wasn't helping his problem any, but he reigned himself to the fate that it wasn't going to go away until Draco decided to come out and 'help' him.

He decided, twelve minutes later, that he was going to get revenge for this. Those whips and chains weren't there for nothing. His erection throbbed in agreement, Oh yes; we have to put those to good use. And the new butt plug! Brand new actually, sparkly blue as well.

He peered through a crack in the door and boiled with rage. That bitch Pansy Parkinson was on 'his' Draco. Get off!!! He was immensely relieved when Draco shoved her off, but then she...kissed him.

He turned away from the door. Now he was pissed, and angry. No one touches his property.

Five minutes later, when he was about to rush in there and drag Draco out of the hall, or even fuck him on the table, Draco emerged. He smiled cheerfully when he saw him. "Harry, what are you-oomph!" Harry grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Oh yes, 'this' was what he had been waiting for.

He pressed him roughly to his chest and plundered his mouth with his tongue. He 'was' going to get revenge, no matter what.

Draco squirmed against his chest, and he thought he heard Draco saying something about breakfast being almost over, and that meant people were going to be coming into the halls, but he was too busy plundering Draco's apple flavored mouth.

But when Draco began to nip roughly at his lips to drive his point across, he finally agreed that this was not a good place to do all the naughty things he wanted to do, besides, his chains were in their room.

So he drew back, grasped Draco's left arm firmly, and headed to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Harry slammed open the door. He was horny, pissed (now he had to reclaim his property, not that he could complain) and not in a very patient mood. He glared at the squeaking house-elves. "Out now." he stated plainly, pointing out. They looked confused and he could read their thoughts, to where?

Scott was looking at them curiously; his tail laid on the floor next to him, wagging.

"Just...just go!" he yelled, pointing again at the door, "And if anything happens to Scott, then you are as good as dead."

Draco, from behind him, opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by Harry. "I saw you with Pansy." He said with a glare. Draco blanched, "You don't actually think-"

"Of course not!" Harry scoffed. He smirked suddenly, "But I have to mark my property, don't I?" He moved over to him and began nipping his neck, "Mmmm, you won't be able to walk for weeks..."

* * *

Lemon warning! And that means I can't post it here....but if you want to read it (and I bet 99 out of 100 of you will. Perverts.) You can go to- ht tp:www. livejournal .com/ users/ chronoclockxvii/ - (just remove the spaces)  
------------------------------------------------

* * *

It seemed like forever until he came back to his senses. Sometime during then Harry had removed his blindfold, and he got a good look at his reflection. He looked dazed, worn out thoroughly shagged...and what?

Right above his navel was the word mine, written over and over again. Around his neck was a sleek black ebony collar with the words 'Property of Harry Potter' engraved in it in dark red.

And to top all that off, he had a hickey the size of a snowball in two places, on the inside of his thighs, and of course, right by his collarbone.

He swiveled around to glare at his lover, who simply grinned cheekily at him. "What? Don't you like them? I certainly do." Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and the tiny house-elf Minny entered.

"Please excuse Minny sirs! Minny is just getting food for little master Potter, so maybe little master Potter with stop crying."

"Scott!" Draco yelled, standing up and throwing on his clothes form under the bed. "Oh no! I forgot about him! Oh goodness, I hope he's okay, we just kicked him out. Oh no!"

"Relax baby!" Harry said, coming up behind him. "Do you honestly think I would just throw him out there with no where to go? I made a special room for him to go too on occasions like this, because face it, we're going to be having alot of sex, and he can't be there to watch." Draco nodded, "Why didn't I know?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno. I guess you would have thought it inappropriate." Draco glared at him, "Hmph, if Scott turns out anything like you than I will-"

"Fuck him too?" Draco gasped and glared at him, "You are such a pervert. Even when it comes to our son!" Then he smiled and shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." he walked into the bathroom. Harry debated following him for a moment, but Draco was in a pretty pissy mood today.

He turned to Minny, "See what I have to put up with for a goof shag?" he asked with a grin. Minny blushed, "Minny says...um..."

He laughed and waved her off, "Just get Scott's food, will you?" She squeaked and ran away.

And Harry was debating what he should do when Draco got out of the shower...

I think I may go back through and write up full lemon scenes for where there supposed to go and post them on LJ. Hmm, what do you think?

* * *

_I'm thinking about going back through and writing out all of the lemon scenes and posting them on LJ, what do you think?_

**R & R!**


End file.
